SonicMario X
by R.E.W. 4
Summary: How would the the T.V Show play out if Mario and his Friends were in the Mix? (Hiatus)
1. Chaos in different forms

**Hello and Welcome to my first Mario and Sonic Crossover, now I also want to add, that some Story Elements from the game Mario and Luigi Partners in Time will be borrowed in this, I thought it would be appropriate to add that in order to make sense as to how Mario and his friends made it to Earth. Here are things to expect from this Story**

**1\. This story will be Three seasons Lng****. The power source in Marios world known as the "Cobalt Star" will play a major role with the Chaos Emeralds**

**3\. An alien race in Mario's world Known as the "Shroobs" Will be joining the Metarex in Season 3.**

** Koopa Bros and Bowser will be part of the ordeal as well.**

**I'm also going to change Bowser motives as well, instead of capturing Princess Toadstool (Peach), he wants to "Capture" the whole kingdom and rule it under his rule,**

**well that's all I have planned out at the moment. Enjoy**

**Sonic World**

**(Nighttime)**

In sonic's universe, sonic is trying to break into eggmans Base, to foil Eggman plans and rescue Cheese and Cream, with some help from Tails and Amy in Tails Plane The Tornado. During the fight Eggman orders for the base to be locked down tight.

"Doctor Eggman, the facility is in 100% lock down" Decoe said.

" Why does that cursed sonic always get in my way?" Eggman said.

"He doesn't get in your way Dr. Eggman, Sonic just tries to stop you from doing all the bad things you like to do?" Cream said.

"Chao" Cheese said.

"Is that so?, well he's to late to stop me this time, once I insert the last chaos emerald, my energy amplifier will be invincible" Eggman said.

"You can't do that, Sonic won't let you get away with this". Cream said.

" HaHaHa your wrong Creamy Dreamy" Eggman said while laughing.

as he was laughing, Sonic bursts in.

"Sonic?...your to late" Eggman said putting the emerald in the machine. "you'll never stop me now sonic, all i have to do is to press this little red button". Eggman said.

"Thats if you can press it before I grab it" Sonic said.

"Just try" Eggman said.

Eggman orders his Mechs to shoot at Sonic, Sonic dashes and dodges the lasers, as he does he gets into Eggmans way.

"WAIT STOP, Hold your fire!" Eggman said to the Mechs.

The Mechs then shoot at the machine as Eggman ducked to the ground.

"Oh no, what have you done?" Eggman said in shock, the Machine then lets out a large Light that engulfs almost everything.

* * *

**Marios World**

**(Back in Egadds Lab)**

Professor E gadd, Along with Kolorado and Goombella were examining something that Kolorado and Goombella found in there expedition , Mario and Luigi were there to lending a helping hand.

" So what is this thing?" Mario said

Kolorado looked through some of his old books.

"Well according to these last recordings of it, it's an ancient star shaped gem that has fallen into our kingdom thousands and thousands of years ago, it's origins are unknown but it's rumored to have "mysterious powers" Kolorado said.

"M-M-Mysterious powers, like what? Luigi said frightened.

" Maybe to summon a huge monster". Goombella said teasing Luigi.

Luigi just thinking of a horrible monster had Luigi fleeing towards the corner. Mario just sweat-dropped.

"Mama-Mia" Mario said

"Well anyway I think it would be best if it's safely secure in my Lab in this impenetrable, unbreakable glass casing" Egadd said tapping the case.

Suddenly the Lights turn off everybody suddenly screamed.

"Who turned off the lights?" Egadd said

"Wait just let me find the switch" Kolorado said.

Kolorado finds the switch and turns back on the lights.

Mario was just standing there as Luigi was holding him tight behind him.

"Luigi will you please let go of me now" Mario said.

"S-S-S-S-Sorry Bro" Luigi said returning to his normal posture.

"Well that was weird who could've-THE COBALT STAR IS GONE!" Goombella yelled looking at the glass casing.

"WHAAAAAAT!" Everyone else yelled.

"Who Took it?" E gadd said

Mario looks in the glass casing and see's a calling card that had a Bowser insignia on it, and there was something written in it.

_"Mario Today is the day that I'm finally going to take over the Mushroom Kingdom, Now that have this..."Thing"... I'll be invincible if you think you can stop me then come and get it you Pesky Plumber" signed Bowser_

"Hmmph typical" Goombella said.

"Come on we got to hurry to Toadstools Castle!" Mario said.

"Here we go" Luigi said hurrying out of the Lab.

Goombella was hurrying as fast as she can.

"Wait where are you going" Kolorado said.

"I want to see Mario kick Bowsers but for the Hundredth time" Goombella said rushing out the Lab as fast as she can.

"Well we might as well enjoy the show, luckily my lab isn't that far away from the castle" E gadd said to Kolorado Gathering some stuff.

* * *

Mario was then riding on Yoshi towards the Mushroom Kingdom He sees Bowsers Flying fortress hovering over Toad Town,

Kamek one of Bowsers flying minions was in front of the castle.

"Now Presenting the all great and Powerful King of the Koopas, Bowser!" Kamek said flying back

Bowser was now flying in his Copter holding the Cobalt Star in his hand, Princess Toadstool walks up to the top of her castle with her steward Toadsworth.

"You won't get away with this Bowser!" Toadstool Said

" Hahahahahaha, with this I'll be able to do anything" Bowser said holding the star in his hand.

Mario, Luigi and Yoshi finally make it to Toads Town.

"Mario your finally here, now witness as I pummel you once and for all...Koopa Bros, Attack". Bowser yelled

Suddenly, a Red, Black, Orange and Green Koopa come out of nowhere,

"were with you Koopa King" The Koopa Bros said in unison.

"Now that you done your job getting this star for me, I want you guys to defeat Mario and his Brother" Bowser said.

"My name is Luigi" Luigi said irritated.

"Mario and Weegee, get ready to get pummeled" Red Koopa said

The Koopa bros were about to attack, but E gadd along with Kolorado and Goombella finally make towards Toad Town,

"Mario, Luigi here take these" E gadd said throwing them each a feather,

Mario turned into Cape Mario.

and Luigi turned into Cape Luigi. there were ready for battle.

Mario and Luigi fought against the Koopa Bros and after a Long fight they were victorious,

"Get your lazys shells up and crush them!" Bowser said.

Suddenly the star started to shine.

"Whats going on" Bowser said looking at it confusingly,

Suddenly out of Nowhere Mario comes out of nowhere and knocks the star right out of bowsers hands sending it flying towards the sky but accidently shattering it into Six pieces, Suddenly there was a huge blast of light that's comes out nowhere.

"What is that?" Luigi said.

Suddenly the light engulfs almost everything in a wide Radius.

* * *

**I hoped you liked the first chapter would really like to know if it's going the right way, Now incase if your wondering The Chaos Emeralds energy that Eggmans Machine created also affected not only chris's world but Mario's world, as well and the Cobalt Stars "Mysterious Power" had something to do with it to. Well I hope you enjoyed this rewrite and I'll be back soon.**


	2. Chaos in different forms pt 2

**Enjoy**

Everything was all just a blur, Mario was laying there on the ground in the dark in some sort of Jewelry store.

"Mama mia my head is-a killing me" Mario said.

Mario lifts himself up and then suddenly an alarm sets off.

"What is that noise" Mario said.

Mario tries to get out by using the door, but it was locked he then tried to run in head first into the door, all that he accomplished was an even worse headache, He looked around, thinking on what to do.

* * *

"Attention we got a robbery in progress at the Local Jewelry store" A dispatch radio said

" All right over and out...(Man, first a Fast moving Blue Hedgehog, and now a Robbery, could his night get any worse or weirder)" The Officer said in the thought.

The officer makes it to the jewelry store and before he could even get out of the car, the Jewelry store door suddenly gets blasted out, Marios clothes and hat turned white and had red overralls instead of blue, he reverted back to his old self and put the flower back in his pocket. The police officer got out of the car went behind his car and held his gun right at Mario,

"Put your hands in the air now!" The officer said nervously

Mario looked around Surprised.

"I said put your arms up now". The officer said.

Mario looked at the officer, Mario Ran off,

"Hey get back here" The officer said getting back into the car.

The police officer was right on Mario's tail.

"I need to get out of here" Mario said scared.

He reaches into his pocket and grabs out a feather, he turns into Cape Mario and he flies off. The officer stops his car and looks at Mario flying away, he had a flabbergasted look on his.

"Now we got a big nosed, short man flying around now...I need a vacation" The officer said.

Mario was flying around the city trying to find his friends.

"(What is this place?) Mario said. " LUIGI, E GADD, KOLORADO, GoomBella, where are You!" Mario yelled

Out of nowhere while Mario was flying he suddenly gets hit by a big gust of wind, a quick blue flash went right above him,

"WHOOOOOAHHHH" Mario screamed with the wind blowing him away and right into the nearby woods. He hits a tree and reverts back to normal. He picks him self up.

"MARIO!, MARIOOOOOOOOOOO!" Someone was screaming.

"LUIGI!" Mario said

"HELP!" Luigi screamed.

Mario runs into the direction of the screams, He finally finds Luigi and he sees him hiding behind a tree,

"Luigi whats wrong" Mario said

"That!" Luigi said pointing at the scary looking tree.

Mario sweat drops and falls over in disbelief, Mario goes to Luigi.

"It's okay luigi, come on we need to find the others" Mario said

"Where are we" Luigi said

" I don't know but I hope everyone is okay" Mario said.

**Well this is it the rewritten version of my story please leave a review and tell me what you think, I will get the next chapter in soon,**


	3. Friends in need

**Enjoy**

**(**The Next Day)

E gadd was walking around in an unknown location to him.

"Oh this is bad, really really bad." E gadd said.

While E gadd was looking around he noticed a plane in the distance and a two tailed fox trying to fix it.

"Lets see now if I-" Tail was continuing talking to himself while he was repairing his plane.

E gadd carefully walked to the plane to admire it.

"really good mechanical engineering" E gadd said.

Tails accidently hit his head on the bottom of the plane while he was fixing it due to being surprised by the voice.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you" E gadd said.

"No problem, who are you?" tails said

"My name is professor Elvin Gadd or E Gadd, Top inventor of the Mushroom Kingdom" E gadd said.

"Mushroom Kingdom?" Tails said.

" Yeah but I don't think I'm in it anymore probably not even in the same Universe." E Gadd said.

"Your from a Different Universe? (Oh no is Chaos Control responsible for this?) Tail said in his mind.

"I'm trying to find my friends who got sent here, so we can get back home" E gadd said.

"What a coincidence, I'm doing the same thing?" Tails said

"Maybe we can work together?" E gadd said.

"That would be a great Idea, But I can't go anywhere until the Tornado is fixed" Tails said.

"Here let me give it a try" E gadd said getting a wrench.

End of Pt 1.


	4. Friends in need Pt 2

**Enjoy**

Mario and Luigi were walking around the city down the street, They than come across a window that had a bunch of Televisions that was showing the news

_" The super sonic speed demon seen here on a police helicopter video last night has the city Baffled" The news Reporter said._

_"It was about this high, it was blue and it looked like a freak" A police officer said._

_"I was just driving along, until this thing went "woooo" right by me" A Pedestrian said. _

_"That thing was to fast to be a regular animal" Another Pedestrian said._

"Weird, I remember seeing something blue right above me when I was flying" Mario said.

" Are you sure" Luigi said.

"I'm positive," Mario said

_"and in other news, a local jewelry store has been vandalized Last night, with it's front doors and windows being completely destroyed," the Reporter said._

_"Yeah I was called to the scene right when this man blew the front of the jewelry store to pieces and then he just flew off" The Officer said._

_"here is a vague drawing on what the suspect looks like if anyone has any information on this mans whereabouts, please contact the police as soon as possible" The reporter said._

"Mama Mia, Mario why did you do that?" Luigi said

"I didn't mean to, I was just trying to get out of there...and my nose isn't that big." Mario said pointing at the T.V.

"_And now lets go live to this next breaking story" The reporter said._

_"Please...Leave us alone" Cream said_

_"Chao, Chao" Cheese said._

_"Yoshi" Yoshi said._

Mario and Luigi see Yoshi, Cream and Cheese on top of a billboard.

"It's Yoshi!" Luigi said.

"He's in trouble, we have to help him" Mario said

"We don't know where he is though" Luigi said.

"Oh no what are we going to do?" Mario said.

they suddenly see a bunch of police cars and a military convoy driving right by on the street. They here vague sound coming from it.

" that sounds like Yoshi." Mario said.

"Quick we got to catch up to it" Luigi said

They then started to run down the sidewalk as fast as they could even when the vehicles were long gone. they didn't want to cause any suspicion so they avoided using there special feathers or any power items they had.

* * *

**(Area 99)**

a scientist was walking inside a lab, he walked to an eye scanner and it opened the door, inside there was a bunch of scientist examining, Cream, Cheese and Yoshi in some sort of glass pod.

"Please let us out we didn't do anything wrong" Cream said

A special Camera was looking at all three of them inside the pod.

"What kind of place is this, we got to get out of here" Cream said

"Chao" cheese said.

"Yoshi" Yoshi said.

all three had sad, and scared looks on there faces as they were being scanned and examined by the scientists.

* * *

Outside the base Sonic was running towards the base with a special communicator on.

"Sonic can you hear me" Chris said

"Yeah" sonic said

"remember when you get to the main building go through an air vent, that should be a blind spot for security got it?" Chris said

"Got it?" Sonic said

"Also, once you get in there you won't have much time, so think quickly and act quickly" Chuck said

"Okay, I'm going in" Sonic said

* * *

Mario and Luigi after getting out of view anybody used there Feathers to turn into Cape Mario and Luigi.

"We only have a limited of time to use these we got to hurry" Mario said

"Look in the distance" Luigi said

they spot a huge base just a few miles away.

" That's probably were Yoshi is at... come on." Mario said to luigi

They flew as fast as they could.

* * *

Sonic was inside the ventilation shaft. He carefully gets out and notices cameras with lasers on them, he then starts to speed his way through the hallway carefully to make sure the cameras don't spot him,

_"Searching for Intruder" An alarm said over and over._

The scientist still contunied on with there work, still scanning, Yoshi, Cream and Cheese The scientist were becoming shocked and awed on what there discovering.

_"Abnormality detected in the electrical system" The Alarm said_

suddenly the power went out.

the scientist hear a glass shatter.

"what was that?" A scientist said.

"Oh no." a Scientist said. noticing the pod was broken

Sonic, Yoshi, Cream, and Cheese were hiding behind some Scientist Equipment.

Cheese was so happy to see sonic he couldn't help but cheer and he gave away there position.

"Lets go" Sonic said to them.

they then started to run off.

* * *

In the Mean time some workers were checking out the problem with the electricity, one of them looks at a tiny paper airplane, with an E gadd insignia on it.

"somebody has sabotage the whole system, quick we got to get the power online right now" The Main worker said.

* * *

sonic, Cream, Cheese and Yoshi were all running down the hallway, Suddenly the Power comes back on and the defence mechanism on the cameras start to come back online.

"Cream Hang on" sonic said

All of them all start running dodging the lasers as they go.

Sonic had to let go of cream so he could deal with the cameras.

"Keep running" sonic said.

Yoshi just didn't want to stand there he wanted to help, Yoshi then used his tongue to wrap around the camera he puts the camera into his mouth, makes into an egg and throws it at the other cameras.

"wow thanks, green guy". Sonic said

Suddenly some blast doors started to close, Cream was trying to run as fast she could, but she was to slow,

"Cream." sonic said

Before Sonic could do anything though, Yoshi used his tongue to pick up Cream and Cheese to put them onto his back, Yoshi started go as fast they could and with some luck All of them make to the other side before the blast door closed.

They see Cameras all around them ready to fire, but then see a bunch of tiny paper airplanes destroying the Cameras.

"Whats going on" cream said.

"We can't stay around to find out" Sonic said.

They all continue to run while the cameras were malfunctioning shooting everywhere.

Sonic, Yoshi, Cream and Cheese were running up some stairs, but one of the cameras takes down one of the stair cases, Cream and Cheese start to fall, sonic had her in his hand, and Yoshi was in front, the lasers separated them. Yoshi grabbed all of them by using his tongue and he started to jumping and fluttering all the way to the top away from the lasers.

" See I told you we would get out of there" sonic said.

"Thank you sonic, and thank you...Yoshi" Cream said.

Cheese hugged Yoshi's Big Green Nose.

"Yoshi" Yoshi said happy

"They suddenly hear an airplane outside of the building,

"Sounds like a plane...The Tornado" Sonic said

Tails and Egadd were in the plane flying over the base.

"This must be it you guys" tail said to Mario and Luigi that were flying right by them.

sonic and Yoshi burst out of the building with cream and cheese and they all land on top of the Tornado, They all flew away to safety, while Chris and Chuck watched.

"Mission Accomplished lets head home" Chuck said.

* * *

**(chris's Home)**

"My name is Christopher, Sonic landed in our swimming pool last night and I saved him" Chris said

"My names tails, I'm sonics best friend" Tails said.

"My names Cream and this is my special Chao friend Cheese and my new friend Yoshi thank you for helping us" Cream said

"I'm Mario and this is my brother Luigi" Mario said

"Hello" Luigi said

"I'm Proffesor Elvin Gadd Please to meet you" E gadd said.

" It's very nice to meet all of you, I have a feeling were all going to become really good friends, and this is my grandfather chuck" Chris said.

Chuck was checking out the small robotic paper airplane that tails and E gadd built.

"Extradionary tiny radio controlled airplanes" Chuck said

"We got all kinds of neat gadgets" Tails said.

"This is an amazing piece of equipment, it goes beyond anything I have ever seen, how did you develop it?" Chuck said.

"Thanks to E Gadd I was able to Perfect it, It's nothing special not in the worlds we come from" Tails said.

"And were exactly are those worlds at tails?" chuck said.

" beats me but I think all of us here have got here through a warp in time and space" Tails said

"Interesting, not very helpful, but interesting" Chuck said.

"So you guys are from somewhere else?" Chris said to Mario and his friends.

"Yeah" Mario said.

"There was this huge ball of light that came out of nowhere just after the Cobalt Star Shattered" Egadd said

"Cobalt star" Tails said

"We'll explain." Mario said.

"Wait that reminds me, I just thought of something if you, me, Cream, and Cheese are here maybe the others got sent here to, and Mario's friends as well" Tails said.

"You maybe right Tails, and if that's the case" sonic was thinking.

"EGGMANS HERE TO!" Tails, Sonic, Cream yelled

"AND BOWSER TO!" Mario and Luigi yelled.

"Bowser?" Sonic and his friends said.

* * *

Distant Island Far in the Coast)

Eggmans base was on a small island.

"It seems we got transported here by Chaos Control, very well then, I will rebuild the foundation of the Eggam Empire here and soon I will rule the entire Universe, HAHAHAHAHAHAH" Eggman said.

And that is the end of Chapter Two, Don't Worry, Bowser will make an Appearance in the next episode, Please leave a review and tell me what you think.


	5. Missile Wrist Rampage

**Enjoy**

Back at Eggmans base, Eggman was planning on what to do first.

"Taking over this planet will be a picnic, as an appetizer I'll finish off this city" Eggman said

"Which robot will you choose Doctor" Decoe said handing him some cards.

"Lets see." Eggman said looking through the cards

He couldn't choose so he put it in his machine so it can pick it for him.

"Awww, Missile wrist, Perfect" Eggamn said

* * *

**(Sewers)**

Knuckles and Amy were walking in the sewers.

"This whole thing is Sonics fault" Knuckle's said

"All Sonic did was try to stop Egg man, he didn't mean for us to get sent here" Amy said.

"Even if Doctor Egg man is to blame, Sonic shouldn't have pushed him so far" Knuckles said

"Sonics not afraid to fight back" Amy said

"Sonic just likes to get into fights for kicks" Knuckles said

"I'm not going anywhere with you any further if you keep talking trash about Sonic" Amy said

" I don't have time for this see ya" knuckles said walking away.

"Wait your not just going to leave me down here are you?" Amy said

"Do what you want that's your business" Knuckles said.

"This is going to be impossible...HEY COME ON KNUCKLES DON'T BE MAD WAIT UP!" Amy said catching up to him.

**(another Part of the sewers)**

Kolorado and Goombella were walking in the sewers to.

"It stinks In here" Goombella said.

"We have to stay down here, it's not safe out on the surface, and besides We've been underground many times." Kolorado said adjusting his Safari Hat.

"Yeah, but I don't know how long this Light will last" Goombella said about her Archeological helmets built in flashlight.

"don't worry we'll find another way out, before the Light goes out" Kolorado said.

Suddenly the Light just turns off.

"Oh Man" Kolorado said

"Any more batteries in that bag of yours?" Goombella said.

**Now to Explain who Kolorado and Gombella are**

**Kolorado is a Famous Koopa Archeologist, he has a old fashioned mustache and wears an antique clock over his neck, He is a Passionate Explorer and Adventurer and is always in search for new Artifacts and in the Mushroom kingdom,**

**Goombella is a pink Female Goomba, She has long blonde hair, and is the Student/Expedition Partner of Kolorado, She dreams of becoming a world famous Archeologist and also has a crush on Mario.**

**I hope you liked this Chapter, and I will have more tomorrow, Please leave a review and tell me what you think.**


	6. Missle Wrist Rampage pt 2

**Hello, and I hope you enjoy. oh and in case of your wondering what bowsers flying castle looks like its the flying one in Mario and Luigi's Superstar Saga.**

**(The Beach)**

It was calm Sunny day on the beach, people were enjoying themselves, out nowhere Eggmans Robot comes out of the water, Everybody runs away in fear as the robot starts destroying everything.

"Theres nothing more fun then making waves on the beach, now that we established things here, lets set our sights on the city" Eggman said

* * *

**(Chris's home)**

Tails was busy washing the Tornado, Cream, Cheese and Yoshi were trying out some donuts and tea that they were given by Chris that Yoshi wound up eating all of it, after Cream and cheese only got one. Yoshi burped loudly and it made Cream and Cheese chuckle, Mario and Luigi were with Professor E Gadd, while he was messing with some equipment that was in Chucks Garage.

"Hey tails..where's sonic?" chris said

"Sonic just left this morning to go exploring somewhere downtown I think" Cream said.

"If the police find out where sonic is they'll try to catch him" Chris said.

"Capture sonic? I don't think so? "Tails said

" I just hope he's careful?" Chris said.

"That's not Sonics style, Sonic likes danger." Tails said.

"We have to bring him back right away!" Chris said.

"I wouldn't worry about it Chris, I'm pretty sure Sonic can take care of himself" Mario said reassuring Chris.

* * *

(Somewhere in the high skies. Bowsers flying castle)

" Where the heck are we Kamek Report!." Bowser said agitated.

Kamek comes out riding his broomstick he takes his wand and shows bowser what he saw while investigating

"I don't know what this place is but it's not the Mushroom Kingdom" Kamek said

"GREAT! now I can't conquer it...Oh well...I guess I'm just going to have to take over this Kingdom Koopa BROS!" Bowser said.


	7. Missle Wrist Rampage Pt 3

**Hello and welcome back**

**Werewolf: I know that a lot of people don't like Chris Thorndyke, but sadly Chris is still going to be in it, This story is still going to have that Sonic x structure and Plots, but there is also going to be some added content to the Plot and some Original stories to involve the Mario Characters more. and Quite honestly I don't hate Chris Thorndyke, sure he was annoying sometimes and he has done stuff that been considered Selfish. (Like closing the Portal so that Sonic couldn't return home) but he still made up and learned from those mistakes and did the right thing in the end, and he risked his life more then once to help the people he cares about. But that's just my opinion.**

**and as for your OC characters I need a bit more detail about them, and also what world did you want them to be a apart of, Mario's or Sonic's World, I do Plan on adding Donkey Kong into this story later on though, I may consider putting them in, but they won't have Main roles, Kind of Like Team Chaotix in the show. **

**Anyway I hope you like this chapter, Dialogue in Parentheses are a characters thoughts**

Later Downtown, Eggman was hovering over his Missile wrist machine while it destroyed everything in its path

"those a word for this Boooring" Eggman said.

* * *

Somewhere on the other side of the city, Tails and Mario were helping Chris and Chuck look for Sonic,

"This is like finding a Hedgehog in a haystack" tails said.

"Mama-Mia this is going to take forever" Mario said flying right by Tails.

"SONIC, SONIC WHERE ARE YOU!" Chris yelled.

"I don't think he's here Chris, come on lets go" chuck said

Chris goes back into the car, and they drive off.

* * *

**(Sewers)**

Knuckles and amy were still walking in the sewers.

"Knuckles can't we take a break" Amy said

"Take a break if you want but I'm not stopping" knuckles said.

"HMMPH (a little casual conversation should lighten things up)" Amy thought

" so what do you think are chances are of getting back home knuckles" Amy said

"We'll get back, for sure" knuckles said

" How can we?" Amy said

"I don't know but we will somehow we will, no matter what it takes I have to get back, it's my mission to guard the Master Emerald, nothings going to stop me from doing my job, you can count on it, until I find a way back I won't get distracted or get side tracked" Knuckles said to Amy.

In the distance ahead of him he could see a flickering light coming towards them.

"Who's that?" Amy said

"Stay behind me" Knuckles said in his fighting stance.

As the Light got closer they could see who it as, A pink mushroom shaped creature with blonde hair and a ponytail and a turtle creature with a mustache and a huge clock wrapped around his neck and a Archeology BackPack, and they were wearing archeology outfits.

"Piece of Junk that thing is" Kolorado said

"Hey your the one who didn't get extra batteries for this thing" Goombella said

They look forward and see Knuckles and Amy just staring at them

"Who are you two?" Knuckles said

"Who are "You" two?" Goombella said

"We asked first?" knuckles said.

"Well we asked second" Goombella said

"Goombella please don't upset the brute." Kolorado said

"Brute!?" knuckles said with fire in his eyes

"Calm down knuckles, they look harmless" Amy said

"Whatever" knuckles said

"Anyway my name is Kolorado and this is my student Goombella" Kolorado said

"Please to meet you two" Goombella said.

"I'm Amy Rose and He's Knuckles" Amy said.

Knuckles just continued on forward slightly pushing Kolorado and Gombella out of the way, they all started to walk forward.

"Not big on welcomes is he?" Goombella said to Amy about Knuckles

" He's just in a big hurry...So where are you guys from?" Amy said to Goombella

"Me and Kolorado are from the Mushroom Kingdom?" Goombella said.

"Mushroom Kingdom?" Amy said

"Were not from here, we came from a different world" Kolorado said

"REALLY?! Knuckles did you hear that? there from a different world to, I guess where not only ones that got sent here." Amy yelled to Knuckles.

Knuckles just continued on forward not saying anything.

"What a jerk" Goombella said quietly

Suddenly they fell loud thuds coming from the Surface Knuckles looks up towards the Manhole that leads up to the surface

"What is that?" Knuckle's said

They go up the Ladder and Knuckles removes the ManHole Cover, they see a Robot Wrecking Havoc

* * *

"Go to the Roof we can do more Damage from there" Eggman said to Missile Wrist

_"Acknowledged." _Missle Wrist said'

Missle Wrist then uses one of his Appendeges to make it to the roof.

"Lets get this show on the Air" Eggman said

egg man presses a button that broadcasts himself in every working Television.

"_Please allow me to introduce myself, my name Doctor Eggman, and have some exciting news for you, exciting for me that is and catastrophic for you, I decided to take over your world and make it apart of my new Eggman Empire, resists is futile you will submit to my rule or be swept away like dust bunnies, hohohohohoho"_ Eggman said Laughing Maniacally.

Back at Chris's house Tails and Co was looking at what was going on the television,

"So Eggman is Here." Tails said

"So that's Eggman?'' Mario said

" You didn't tell us he had a scary robot." Luigi said scared.

"Quick we got to get downtown...Everyone to the Tornado" Tails said

Everyone runs towards the Garage.

"Hurry Chris Get in?" Tails said

"I'm ready tails" Chris said getting into the back of the Tornado

Mario grabs his feather and turns into Cape Mario.

"Come on Luigi we got to help them" Mario said

"Uhhhhhhh, how about I stay and Protect everyone else here in case that scary robot comes?" Luigi said laughing nervously sweating.

"Luigi?" Mario said

"Please Luigi the city needs your help, if you don't a lot of people will get hurt" Cream said to Luigi staring at him with sad eyes.

Luigi just looked at her with a sympathetic look on his face.

"OHHHHHHHHHH, Okay" Luigi said grabbing his feather.

"thanks Luigi" cream said happy

"Chao" Cheese said happily.

"Be Safe Guys" cream said.

"Yoshi" Yoshi said.

"Okay hang on" Tails said.

Tails and Chris along with Mario and Luigi fly off in the air towards the city.


	8. Missile Wrist Rampage Pt 4

**Hello and welcome to the final part of Episode 2, I hope you liked it so far, Leave a review and tell me what you think of the story, I am also looking for some suggestions for the Mario characters and some interesting Plots that you would like to see in the story, now that Mario and his friends are in Sonic x just make sure that it doesn't effect the Main Plot of Sonic x to Much. and Werewolf your characters do sound really cool and I may consider putting them in the story but nothing is really set in stone I hope you understand. **

Eggman was now talking to the Mayor of the the city.

"Who are you? Eggman said

" I'm the Mayor of this city and I will not blackmailed by the likes of you." The Mayor said.

"Oh Really" Eggman said

Before he could snap his fingers, A creature flying on a Broom stick gets in front of Eggman with a wand in his hand.

"Attention People of this world you I have a message for all of you" Kamek said

"Who are you? and get out of my way" Eggman said.

Kamek just ignored him, Kamek took out his wand and summoned a huge projector image of bowser and flew away.

Just out of nowhere the there was a huge shadow that was hovering over them, It was Bowsers Castle, all the people

"_attention everyone this Kingdom is now mine to rule" Bowsers said monolguing_

"HEY YOUR IN THE WRONG PLACE!, THIS WORLD IS ALREADY TAKEN!" Eggman said out loud looking at the vision

"OH YEAH What Are you going to do about it?" Bowser said to Eggman

"This!" Eggman yelled,

Eggman snapped his fingers and Missile wrist used it's arms to attack the flying fortress it rocked the castle a little bit,

"Why that...Koopa Bros get the weapons ready" Bowser said

"We can't dude, the weapons aren't working" Red said

"It's to hard" Black Said

" Well keep trying" Bowser yelled.

* * *

"EGGMAN!" Tails yelled out.

Eggman looked and saw Tails, Chris, Mario and Luigi coming towards him

"Holy cow look at the size of that castle" Chris said

"It's Bowsers castle" Mario said

" I'll teach That flying fur ball. Attention Missile Wrist ignore the flying fortress and focus on blasting that plane out of the sky" eggman said.

_Acknowledged" Missile wrist Said._

Missile wrist was knowing using his weapons to attack Tails, Chris, Mario and Luigi, They dodged as best they can to avoid its' attacks.

"It's armor is to thick for my weapons" tails said

* * *

Mario and Luigi are here to? Koopa Bros HURRY IT UP WITH THOSE WEAPONS NOW!" Bowser yelled

* * *

**(Down on the Street)**

"Tails is in trouble we got to find a way to help him". Amy said

"And that's Mario and Luigi, those two are my friends." Goombella said

"I got more important things to do things to do." Knuckles said

"Fine who needs you". amy said running towards the building.

"Your a real jerk" Goombella said to knuckles following Amy

"Goombella Wait" Kolorado said running

"Amy! don't go in there you'll get hurt" knuckles said

Amy,and Goombella were waiting by an Elevator and they entered, knuckles tried to them but the elevator already closed.

"Why didn't you stop them!?" Kolorado said.

"I wasn't fast enough... quick we got to get the roof" Knuckles said looking at the stairs heading towards the roof.

" Oh man" Kolorado said looking at the stairs.

* * *

Sonic was now back in the city, he sees a group of people huddling towards a T.V he See's Eggman on the Television

"So Eggman is here...Time for me to Join the Party." Sonic said Running towarss the action.

* * *

Knuckles and Kolorado were running up the stairs as fast they can Kolorado was way, way behind.

"could you slow down?" Kolorado said.

Knuckles was still just running.

"(Man I'm getting to old for this)" Kolorado said running up the stairs.

Knuckles finally makes it the roof and sees Amy and Goombella finally showing up out of the Elevator.

Amy and Goombella run towards the machine and try to attack it Amy uses her hammer and Goombella tried to headbutt it.

"OW!" Goombella yelled

then the Machine grabs Both Amy and Goombella

"AMY!" knuckles said

"Goombella!" Kolorado said finally making up the stairs

Knuckles tries to help them but Eggman gets in his way and tells him to stop or else.

"Leave them alone or you'll be sorry" knuckles said

"Sorry? I'm sorry that you and your friends survived, and now you made new friends that I have to deal with now to. And I guess sonic didn't survive? or he did and this is some sort of trap!?" Eggman said

* * *

"Bowser we Got the Weapons Ready" The Koopa Bros said in unison

"Then Fire!" Bowser said

Suddenly missiles from the fortresses' cannons started shooting everywhere hitting Buildings.

"Mama-Mia Bowser has started firing." Luigi said

"if only sonic was here." Tails said

Suddenly they see a blue flash coming in the distance.

"Looks like help is on the way" Chris said

Sonic was running down the street, Tails carefully started to fly down a little to hand over something to Sonic, While they passed each other Chris tossed him a Power ring,

"Sonic Please Help my friend Goombella she's in trouble, I'll deal with Bowser and his castle" Mario said

"No Problem" sonic said giving him the thumbs up.

As sonic was dealing with Eggman and his robot Mario and Luigi Started to fly towards the Fortress. while missiles were flying towards them.

"I'll blow you two to bits" bowser said.

As the Missiles came towards them, they Took out there Giant Mallet Hammers and swung the missiles out of the way and into the air to make sure that it doesn't hurt anyone.

"Come on, try to Aim You Four!" Bowser yelled.

" Were trying Dude" Green said.

"Yeah don't get Hot-headed" Orange said

"I'll show you Hot-Headed if you don't get them NOW!" Bowser yelled

Suddenly two missiles started to come towards them

"Luigi Quick ," Mario said

"Okay Bro" Luigi said

Luigi takes a hold of Mario's feet While Mario has his Hammer out and he starts to swing him around as fast as he can, As the Missiles came towards them they Managed to deflect the Missile straight Back at the Fortress.

"OH NOO!" bowser Screamed

The Fortress's missles hits a critical part of the Fotress, Bowser was coughing out smoke Along with the Koopa Bros.

" King Bowser the Fortress can't take anymore we have to retreat before the Fortress Loses Altitude" Kamek Said

"Curse you Mario!, I'll Be Back!" Bowser Yelled.

The Fortress started to fly away as fast as it can.

Now that Bowser was taken care of for now They drew attention to the Robot that Sonic was fighting The Robot suddenly shot Missle at Sonic and Just as Eggman thought he got him, sonic use's his Power ring to form into a Spinball Attack and goes straight through the Robot and it blows to Bit's right in front of Eggman.

"You Lose" Sonic Said

Egg man was ready to Fly away

"this isn't over blue boy, you haven't heard the last Eggman,n soon I will rule this world, this Universe and the Chaos Emeralds will-"

Before Eggman can say anything else Mario comes out of nowhere and use his Mallet to send Eggman flying high in the sky leaving tiny spark in the sky.

"So long-a Eggman" Mario said

"good one Mario you sent that Egghead Flying" Sonic said

"Oh Sonic I was so Worried" Amy said Rushing to Sonic Giving him a hug, Annoying him.

"Amy please let me go." Sonic said

"Oh that's so sweet" Goombella said

"Were glad your all right and Thank you Sonic for Saving My friends" Mario said giving him the Peace sign.

"It's a good thing you took care of Bowser when your did" Kolorado said.

Then suddenly Mario and Luigi's Cape powers wore down and they dropped down to the roof.

"Well were all safe and sound" Luigis said smiling.

Suddenly a SWAT team shows up and holds are hero's at gunpoint.

"Perhaps I spoke to soon" Luigi said sweat dropping.

"All right nobody Move" The SWAT captain says.

"Oh great now what?" knuckles said.

"don't try running away" The Captian said

"Knuckles never runs from a Fight" Knuckles says intimidatingly

"SONIC!" Tails said

Tails and Chris fly's over them with a Long Plane Ladder

Mario Grabs Goombella and Jumps onto the Ladder while Luigi, Kolorado, Sonic and Amy do the same thing.

"Knuckles come on" Sonic said,

Knuckles turns away from the SWAT Team and runs

"GET EM" The Captian said

The Swat Team starts firing at them, but knuckles manages to grab hold of the Ladder and fly away with them

"We'll go back to my house guy." Chris said

Cheese, Cream, Yoshi and E gadd are waiting for all of us" Tails said

"Wow them to, now all of us are back together" Amy said

"Count me out this is where I get off" Knuckles said letting go of the ladder.

"See ya guys Around" Knuckles said gliding away to a nearby forest.

"He's not coming with us, Why not?" Goombella said

"That's Knuckles, he does things his way" Sonic said to Goombella

"Knuckles is a real Knuckle head" Goombella said.

* * *

Knuckles then Lands into the Nearby Forest,

"Now I just need to find a way to get back home". Knuckles said

Suddenly he starts to here something big coming his way, and it lands right in front of him. It was about twice as Knuckles size, A lot of fur on him, and had a very noticeable Tie with the letters DK on it.

"Get out my way. Knuckles said to it.

It then Grabs knuckles by the leg and lifts him up to look at him.

"Get your hands off me you Big Ape" Knuckles yelled swinging his fists around

It drops him down on his but as it just looks at him with Confusion, knuckles picks himself up and he just walks off, The Ape just starts to follow him.

" Stop following me" knuckles said

The Ape Didn;t listen and he just continues to follow him

"This is your last warning, Beat it!" Knuckles yelled.

The Ape just looks at him.

"UHHHHHHH...Fine you can follow me but don't get in my way" Knuckles said

"Okay" The Ape said

* * *

**( Eggman back his Base.)**

"Great not only do I have to deal with that Hedgehog now I have to deal with his hammer Wielding Friend and his friends as well, conquering this world is going to be harder then I thought" Eggman said to himself

Then he notices something Crashing right by his Base almost to the point that it's touching his Base, it was so fast he couldn't react.

"OH Great that thing again it seems I have new visitors" Eggman said

"Decoe, Bocoe Report!" Eggman said

"We don't know sir luckily the base didn't get to damaged" Decoe said

they go down and see what damage it did to the base the fortress entrance was right in the Base, the Large doors open and Bowser comes out along with only a few Minions, Egg man had his Robots ready

"give me a Good Reason not blow you sky high" Egg man said

" I can help you deal with your enemies New friends that he has" Bowser said

"You know them?" Egg man said

"Yes and I despise them Greatly, always foiling my plans one way or another, and it seems you have the same problem" Bowser said.

"Your right" Egg man said

"so it seem we have an understanding, why don't we work together?" Bowser said.

"What makes you think I would want to do that? Egg man said

" because you don't have a choice, unless you want to deal with all these new problems yourself." Bowser said

"...Fine you got yourself a deal." Eggman said calling off his robots

"I guess this is going to be the start of "Wonderful" friendship" Bowser said grinning

**Well this is it the end of the second episode I hope you enjoyed it and I will get the third episode out as fast as I can. Please Leave Review and Give me your suggestions on what you want to see next. **

**SEE YOU NEXT TIME.**


	9. Chaos Emerald and Star Chaos

**Hello and welcome back to another episode.**

**(Chris House)**

"So this Chaos Control created a Warp in time and space that not only affected your world but Mario's World as well and that's why you guys are here, I think I understand that much, but I still don't understand what these Choas Emeralds or Star you guys are talking about." Chris said

"Well Each Chaos Emerald is filled with a magical power, so you can imagine what would happen if you found all seven of them" Amy said" Amy said

"And the Cobalt star is an ancient star-shaped, gem that fell in our world Millions of years ago, it was rumored to have Mysterious or at the very least unknown powers. my guess when this "Chaos Control" was in effect and it hit our world, the Cobalt star reacted to the energy and created it's own Artificial "Chaos Control" E gadd said.

" So what happened to it?" tails said

"It got shattered into six different Pieces" Mario said.

"So now it's highly improbable if we or at the very least anyone will ever find the Seven Chaos Emeralds and the Cobalt star?" Chuck said

"Why is that?" Cream said

"Well you see Cream, everyone of the precious Chaos Emeralds has disappeared and since the star was acting more like a conduit with the Chaos Emeralds energy it's probable it has been affected the same way" Chuck said.

"That doesn't mean there gone for good, anytime the seven Chaos Emerald comes together in one place they scatter and disappear all over again." Sonic said

"then that means the Emeralds and the Star Pieces are out there someplace" Chris said.

"That's right" Sonic said

"The only problem is we have no way of knowing if there even here, if there here that's good but if there stuck back in our world or Marios worlds we may never get home." Tails said

"Listen, if the Emeralds and Star pieces are somewhere on this Planet and if we can find someway to locate them all, we may be able to reverse that time warp, all of you guys will be back on your own worlds in no time ,Right Sonic? Chris said

"Yeah no worries" Sonic Said

"Lets-a Go" Mario said


	10. Chaos Emerald and Star Chaos Pt 2

**Hooray! I have Passed my Placement Test and I am now in my proper math class for college which I will be starting in a couple of weeks, so until then I will be working on this story as long as I can, I will try to make it all the way to the end of the first season.**

**(Construction site)**

somewhere on a Construction Site A Chaos Emerald has been resurfaced

* * *

**(Air Force One)**

"Well.. Where are they?" The President said

" It seems the Hedgehog and these two men and there friends are staying with a family in station square and are agents have traced the flying fortress and Eggman to an island in the southern sea" The agent said.

"Well get going, I want them captured". The president said.

"With all due respect Mr. President., I think it would be best to keep them under surviallence so we can observe there behavior" The agent said

"Hmm...fine that's all well and good, but you better pay special attention on that Fortress and and Eggman character" The president said

"We already sent out a reconnaissance team Mr, we'll be sure to report back any suspicious activities." The agent said

Any word on the animals and there friends?" The President said.

"We have operatives watching them to sir, and we are dispatching an undercover agent to get information on the boy if theirs any unusual activity we'll know about it" The agent said.

* * *

**(Chris's school)**

**Chris was in class lost in thought with his two friends Danny and Frances.**

" I bet you that little Hedgehog thing is so fast they'll never be able to catch him". Danny said

"And what about those two Cape wearing guys that took down that flying castle that was awesome, Chris what do you think?" Frances said

"Uhhhhhhhh." Chris said

Suddenly the Principal comes into class.

"Children may I have your attention, your teacher Ms. Westearly will be taking a leave of absence, and she won't be here for the rest of the semester, so I would like you all to say hello to your new substitute, Mr. Stewart" The principal said

"Hello children" Stewart said

"High Mr. Stewart" The children said

* * *

(Back at Chris's house)

Cream, Cheese and Yoshi was just sitting on the couch, Cream and Cheese was reading a kids book and was about to fall asleep while Yoshi was watching some television, There was suddenly a news report of the Chaos Emerald was being reported.

_" An unusual Gemstone was discovered today at a Department store Construction Site," The Newswoman continued _

Yoshi saw the Gemstone on the T.V

"Yoshi, Yoshi." Yoshi said gently shaking cream and cheese up.

"What is it Yoshi?" Cream said.

Yoshi pointed to the T.V, while the News Reporter held a drawing of the Emerald.

"We got to tell Sonic Hurry" cream said, running outside with Cheese and Yoshi behind her.

Sonic was napping on a Tree

"Wow that was a good nap" Sonic said waking up

"Sonic you won't believe it" Cream said

"what is it?" Sonic said

"they found one, they found one!" Cream yelled out running to Sonic

"Found what?" Sonic said

"Yoshi, Yoshi, Yoshi, Yoshi, Yoshi" Yoshi said waving his arms around and pointing at the house.

"Uhhhhhh, could you repeat that?" Sonic said sweat-dropping

* * *

**(At Eggman and Bowsers Base)**

**The Koopa Bros were playing with some cards that had cool robots on them.  
**

"All right, I attack you with this Card" Orange said throwing down a card

"Not cool Dude, not cool" Green said

Suddenly Decoe shows up.

"HEY! What are you two doing with the doctor cards!?" Decoe yelled

"hey chill out metal-head we were just having some fun" Orange said

" these cards are not for playing?" Decoe said taking the cards

" then what are they for, Tin-can?" Green said

"Tin-can? I'll have you know Me and Bocoe here are one of the doctors greatest creations" Decoe said

"Thank you Decoe" Bocoe said

"What for, Garbage Disposal?" Orange said

The two robots had fire in there eyes.

"Yeah, one to collect the garbage and the other one to eat it." Green said cracking a joke Laughing out loud

Both of the Koopa Bros were on the ground rocking on there shells laughing.

then suddenly there was this big Giant Argument, nothing but yelling and shouting. Both Eggman and Bowser was getting annoyed

"Bowser I would advise you to keep your minions under control." Eggman said

" ORANGE, GREEN KNOCK IT OFF!" Bowser yelled Almost Rocking the entire Base

"Yes King Bowser sir" They both said stopping the Arguement

"And get your other two brothers and finish cleaning up." Bowser yelled

"UHHHHHHH" They both said walking away.

Eggman was watching the news about the Chaos Emerald being found.

"Well what do you know a Chaos Emerald right under my nose." Eggman said

"Doctor" Decoe said

"Yes Decoe" Eggman said

"Your Cards" Decoe said

Eggman checked them and put them in his machine to pick a robot.

* * *

Bowser was holding something in his hand

"this is whats left of that star and the rest are scattered, and according to that Doctor it still reads some energy in it and he's comparing this energy to something he calls Chaos Emeralds but it's not as strong" bowser said holding the Star Piece in his hand.

Kamek comes flying in.

"What do you want Kamek?" Bowser said

"Eggman is on the Monitor" Kamek said

Bowser turned on his Monitor on

"What do you want Eggman?" Bowser said

" a Chaos Emerald has been reported to be found I need your Assistance to help me get it" Eggman said

"Fine" Bowser said.

"Kamek get the Koopa Bros to ready the Large Bullet Bill I want to know how much Power is in this thing". Bowser said holding the Star Piece.

Bowser walks into his weapons room and Sees the Large Bullet bill in front him, he puts the Piece inside the Bullet Bill.

* * *

Eggman along with Bowser were in there flying copters, with both of there Machines by there said

"Once I have that Chaos Emerald I will be able to make an even Stronger Robot and I wonder what your weapon has in store with that trinket inside" Eggman said

"We'll see soon enough" Bowser said.

**Well I hope you Liked this Chapter, and I hoped you found the Humor to be funny to, please tell me what you thought about it did I do it well or does it still need work?**


	11. Chaos Emeralds and Star Chaos Pt3

Bowser and Eggman were ready to fly out.

"Multiple enemy aircrafts spotted" A reconnaissance agent on the island said.

"Acknowledged" the guy on the walkie talkie said.

* * *

Mario and Sonic Were going around the city trying to find the Chaos Emerald.

"Do you see anything?" Mario said

"No how are things up there?" Sonic said

"Nothing"

"Let me have a look from up there" sonic said running up the tallest building he could find

"I think it would be best to wait for tails and Amy" Sonic said.

* * *

Bowser and Eggman were still flying towards the city when a bunch a missles came for them.

"I believe something is following us." Eggman said

"Wait I want to Bullet Bill to take care of this". Bowser said

Bowser commanded Bullet Bill to go and take of the the Missles, Bullet Bill did what it was told, and thanks to the Power of the Cobalt Star Piece the Bullet Bill was Strong enough to not just destroy the Missiles but to crash into them head on with out making a Dent in it.

"(Hmmm it seems I overestimated that little trinket, I guess I have more then just The Chaos Emeralds to collect)" Eggman said to himself.

* * *

(Back in the City)

Tails and Amy finally show up in the Tornado but when they do, Sonic and Mario spot something in the Distance, It was Bowser and Eggman with there two deadly Weapons. Everyone that was there Fled in fear.

"So doctor Egghead thinks he can grab that Emerald before me huh, and it seems he has some new friends," Sonic said

"That's Bowser it seems he teamed up with Eggman" Mario said

"No Biggy, Mr. Spikes won't be a problem for me" Sonic said.

"I'm glad to hear that" Mario said

"It's that blasted Hedgehog and his Hammer Weilding friend" Eggman said

"Don't worry I got him, you do what you need to do with Sonic" Bowser said Flying towards Mario with Bullet Bill

"Beakon change of plan lets take care of that meddling sonic before we begin our treasure hunt" Eggman commanded Beakon

* * *

Beakon was then starting to go after Sonic, and while Sonic was being occupied Eggman Zoomed down to the Construction Site.

Mario was Dealing with Bowsers Bullet bill.

" Your going to like this Mario, Bullet Bill Attack!" Bowser yelled.

Bullet bill then started to fly fast towards Mario, Mario then tried using his Hammer on it but only to get knocked back hard by the Bullet Bills Force, he was then getting hit left and right by the thing, Not giving a break.

"If I take to many hits like this My Cape Power will give out" Mario said.

Mario then started to fly towards the the tornado and lands on one of the Wings and Reverts back to regular Mario

"Mario whats wrong?" Tails said

"That thing is to strong I need to use my other power to fight it" Mario said taking out his Fire flower.

"The Bullet bill was coming staright for them.

"Keep it steady tails I'll hit with my fireballs" Mario said

Mario starts hitting the Bullet with fireballs but with no noticeable effects.

"I need to get in closer, Tails I need you to go straight to it so I can jump on it" Mario said.

"Okay Mario" tails said.

Tails turns around and and heads straight for it, As it was getting closer Mario Jumped as High as he could While Tails dodged the Bullet Bill, Mario Landed on top. He looked at it closely and noticed something inside the Bullet bill

" A Star Piece" Mario said.

Mario then used his Fire Ability to puncture a hole into the Bullet Bill, he reached in and Grabbed the Star Piece, and jumped off the Bullet bill onto a Building. He turned Back into Cape Mario and went to finish off the Bullet Bill, And with a Goood swing from his Hammer he sent that thing Flying.

"Darn it I thought that would work, Theres always next time, I'll be back Mario" bowser said flying away.

Sonic just Got done finishing off Eggmans Beakon, and suddenly they hear cries for help from Chris and they see him hanging off of Eggmans Flying Pod, Chris was wresting Eggman over the Chaos Emerald and when he finally got it he fell off. chris screamed as he fell

"Mama-Mia!" Mario said flying towards Chris to save him, but before he could reach him in time, Sonic Caught him just in the nick of time, With everyone safe. Sonic/Mario and his friends headed home.

Back at the house Everyone Gathered to see the star Piece and the Chaos Emerald,

"Now that we got two we just need eleven more" Cream said.

"Im not certain we should have those two things here, what if they damage my equipment" Chuck said

"Don't worry, Me and E gadd will help you fix it no problem if that happens" Tails said

"Yeah just leave it to us" E gadd

"Well thank you two" Chuck said

"Well today was a good day, lets just hope it ends up like this everytime" Kolorado said checking his clock

"One day at a time Kolorado, One day at a time" Goombella said

"and Chris that was really brave of you getting that Emerald from Eggman" Mario said

"Really?" Chris said.

"Yeah I think you did a great job." sonic said

"Just be careful next time Chris." Chuck said

Chris just looked around to all of his friends smiling.


	12. Knuckle and DK Rampage

** Here it is the next episode of my story, this Chapter is based off the 5th Episode of Sonic X and please anybody, tell me does anybody else think that Knuckles was really stupid in believing in Eggman's Lie in this Episode.**

**(Nighttime in an Alley)**

Knuckles was sitting down on an old paint bucket lost in thought while knuckles D.K was doing his own thinking, D.K missed his home very much, swinging on vines and misses his best friend Diddy.

Suddenly they see a shadowy figure coming towards them it was Doctor Eggman,

"What do you want Eggman?" Knuckles said

"Please I need you and your new friend to help me knuckles, If we don't do something fast, Sonic could make us prisoners on this planet forever! If we could gather all seven of the Chaos Emeralds, there's a fighting chance that we can somehow reverse the effect that sent us to this world and return to where we came from! Sonic knew he could use the Chaos Emeralds to warp himself through time and space; that's the reason he attacked "Chaos Control"! He found out I collected all the Chaos Emeralds to keep them out of his grasp! You know how reckless Sonic is! I was afraid of what he might do if he got ahold of the emeralds, so I set up defenses, but there was no stopping Sonic! He was determined to push his selfish search for thrills all the way this time, no matter who got hurt! Finally, Sonic invaded Chaos Control, and to my horror, he finally achieved his goal! Sonic destroyed Chaos Control and sent us all here, just for the fun of it." Eggman said Begging

"Sonic...he's Crazy" Knuckles said

"And that's not all, DK your "Old Pal" Mario has teamed up with Sonic and he seems to like it here to, robbing your chance to get back to your world as well," Eggman said to Donkey Kong.

This Made DK Really angry inside, He won't be able to see his best Friend ever again all because of Mario and Sonic.

"Sonic said that we can't leave here until he says so! Sonic thinks this world is a lot more fun than ours and if we don't agree with it, it's our tough luck!, and Mario agrees with him, You'd think that both of them would be concerned for there Two Buddies" Eggman said to them

"Sonic isn't my buddy! I'm sick and tired of Sonic turning everything into a game, Either Sonic or Mario gives us that emerald or I'm going to take it from them!" Knuckles said

DK slammed his Palms onto the Ground Hard Mad.

" and that's not all in the world where DK is from, a special Gem affected the Chaos Emeralds so you'll need them to, its called the Cobalt Star, and be careful, Sonic and Mario said that they'll crush anybody that gets in there way." Eggman said sobbing

" That won't be a problem, right DK?" Knuckles said

DK pounds his chest in anger agreeing with him.

"(Perfect, Tricking not only one but two bumbling Buffoons, Me and Bowsers Chronic problems are over.") Eggman thought to himself hiding a smile.


	13. Knuckles and DK Rampage Pt2

**(Back at Chris's House) **

**Goombella, Kolorado, E** **gadd**,** Tails, Chuck, Chris, were in the attic.**

Chris's Grandfather Chuck had the Chaos emerald and Cobalt Star Piece in one of his Machines to examine it.

"So does anybody know where these things came from or how they work?" Chris said

"No one knows much, except that there really powerful." Tails said.

"And there's nothing really written for the Cobalt star either not even my Old Book from our world doesn't really have any Info on it." Kolorado said

" I hope mine and E gadds analysis can reveal something on there make up". Chuck said

"Well we are the most brilliant minds here aren't we?" E gadd said sitting by one of the Computers.

suddenly they here someone coming up the stairs.

" I know your in there, you haven't let me clean your room in so long I'm sensing a dirt alert" A Spanish accent women said.

"Oh no it's Ella, quick Tails, Goombella, Kolorado Hide" Chris said.

All three of them were hesitating and didn't know what to do, and before Ellie opened the door, Kolorado hid in his shell while Chris sat on him like a chair while Tails and Goombella pretended to be stuffed animals.

"I thought I'd find you up here Christopher" Ella said

"Oh high their Ella" Chris said

"and who might this man be?" Ella said looking at E gadd

"Uh, well you see Ella he's my uhhhh...new assistant Mr. Elvin Gadd" Chuck said nervously.

"He's your new assistant? he looks older then you are." Ella said

"Well looks are deceiving." E gadd said sweat-dropping.

Ella then started vaccuming the room.

"Keeping this room dust free is a losing battle not that I'm complaining, it's like trying to vacuum a dirt road."

Ella then looked at Tails and Goombella, with a smile. Chris looked nervous.

"They look so precious, are these your new toys" Ella said.

" I'm taking care of them" Chris said.

" they look so real, you even have one dressed up in a cute little adventure outfit" Ella said

tails then looked at her, and then Goombella then did a slight cough.

suddenly Chris picked up tails While Chuck picked up Goombella.

" I think I'll go outside and play" Chris said running out

"Me too". Chuck said

E gadd picked up Kolorado while he was in his shell.

"Me three" E Gadd said running out

Ella then looked at them in confusion.

Chris, Chuck and E gadd ran out with there friends in there hands.

"That was a close one you guys" Chris said

"We sure fooled her" Chuck said.

sonic was on the roof trying to sleep.

"Can I nap in peace" Sonic said

Mario and Luigi were in the garage looking through some tools and while they were about to head out, they bumped into Mr. Tanaka.

"Oh uhh High there." Luigi said

"And who might you two be?" Mr Tanaka said.

"Uhh...well you see...were here because of...uh, a plumbing problem? Mario said

"Yeah a man named Chuck told us that there have been problems with the pipes and we were out here to check it out" Luigi said

"And who are you two working for?" Mr. Tanaka said

" uhh, well ourselves mostly, were called the Mario Bros Plumbing Company I'm Mario and this is Luigi" Mario said

"Never heard of it" Mr. Tanaka said.

"Uhh...well you see we just opened up shop and were just starting our business by taking this job, you see" Mario said scratching the back of his head nervously

Mr. Tanaka just looked at them with his sharp eyes, it made Luigi pretty nervous.

"Well...see to it that this house gets the proper fixing it deserves, also we seem to have a problem with the upstair bathrooms could one of you look into it" Mr. Tanaka said walking away.

"Sure thing, my bro will get right to it" Mario said

"Why should I have to do it?" Luigi said quietly.

"Please Luigi." Mario said.

"Fine, but you owe me bro" Luigi said picking up the tools and heading inside the house

Mario headed outside only to get bumped by Amy Rose

"What's the rush." Amy said

"I'm trying to find the others, I seen a news report, it looks like they found another Chaos emerald or Star Piece" Amy said.

* * *

After Amy found Chris, Tails and Goombella, and Kolorado they headed to the living room to see the news report, about weird energy spikes in Silver Valley.

'I bet it's a Chaos Emerald or a Star Piece". Tails said

"Silver Valley is not far from here lets check it out" Chris said.

They head outside and Amy tries to convince Sonic to come.

"hey sonic you heard the news, were going to silver valley, come along and we'll have picnic there" Amy said to Sonic Blushing

"No thanks, I've been there before" Sonic said

"Huh? you went without me...so I guess you went their on one of your runs huh?" May said

"That's right" Sonic said.

"Well fine, come on you guys we'll have fun without him anyhow." Amy said

"I've been wanting to strength my legs for a while." Goombella said

"How can we get there without a car, My grandpas resting, E gadd is in the attic studying the Emerald and Star piece, and I can't ask Mr. Tanaka to drive." Chris said

"And I have to stay here for the moment to keep my cover as your Plumber" Mario said

"And I can't drive my plane or else someone will spot me?" Tails said

"Then what are we going to do?"

"Oh wait I know how we can get there." Tails said.

* * *

Chris, Tails, Amy, and Goombella, were in a Rail car filled with people, the three of them were acting like stuffed animals.

"what kind of animal is that?" a woman said about Goombella said.

"Isn't he a bit old for those toys" a man said

"There all staring." Chris said

"Great idea Tails" Goombella quietly said sarcastically.

"Don't worry were almost there." Tails said

"Don't talk they might here you." Chris said Nervously

"Chris I need to blink what should I do" Amy said

Suddenly a girl started pulling Amys ear, trying to tell her mom if she could have one of them, Amy being annoyed kicked her away.

"That was getting annoying" Goombella said

* * *

(Back at Chris's house)

Luigi was underneath the sink trying to fix a Leak. while Mario was working on the bathtub.

"How are you doing?" Mario said

"I think I almost got it" Luigi said

Suddenly a bunch of water hits him right in the face.

"LUIGI be careful" Mario said coming to fix the Sink.

" I haven't done this in a while. Luigi said

"There, all done" Mario said wiping the sweat from his forehead.

Suddenly they hear a small explosion just out side the window.

"What was that?" Mario said opening the window

suddenly Kamek shows up right in front of him along with another thing that was wearing a jet pack carrying a Bag and wearing a belt with A big M on it named Bokkun

"Is this Mario" Bokkun said to Kamek.

"Yes it is." Kamek said.

"What do you two want?

"Bokkun gave Mario a Letter he opened it and it says talk to Sonic, with A Bowser Insignia with it's tongue sticking out.

"What does this Mean?" Mario said

Suddenly Kamek took out his wand and the Letter turned into a bob-omb and it blew up right in Marios face, Kamek and Bokkun Both Flew off Laughing.

Mario just stood there with smoke in his face, annoyed.

Mario rushed out to talk to Sonic and Sonic told him about his "Gift" he got from Kamek and Bokkun.

"Mario it seems one of your friends named D.K is with Knuckle's and Knuckles asked us to meet them at Silver valley in one hour" Sonic said

"D.K? he got sent here to?" Mario said

"Mama-mia this isn't good." Luigi said


	14. Knuckles and DK Rampage Pt3

(Silver Valley)

"This Picnic was a great Idea Amy." Tails said

"Yeah I've never been so relaxed" Goombella said grabbing a sandwich with her mouth.

" it was worth the trip even if theirs no Emerald or a Star Piece" Chris said

" Shouldn't there be a lot of people here if they found a Chaos a emerald or star piece?" Amy said

"Maybe something else caused the energy spikes?" tails said

"Yeah but what?" Goombella said

"Maybe it was just mistake?" Chris said

"well since were here we can do other stuff?" Chris said

"We can take a hike in the woods or go swimming in the lake." Tails said

Then suddenly a Machine bursts out of the lake, with someone inside it, the machine then scooped up the four of them and the machine put them inside.

"Who are you?" Chris said

The thing that was already inside it was a Monkey that had a Red hat and a red shirt with two yellow stars on it and he was wearing a backpack as well.

"It's Diddy?" Goombella said

"Who?" The rest of them said.

"He's one of my friends from my world." Goombella said

Diddy woke up and he was surprised to see them he back flipped with joy.

"And what is he doing here in this thing?" Chris said

"Hehehehehehe" Eggman laughed revealing himself.

"Eggman you rat, you tricked them to broadcasting that news story" chris said.

"not really there is something that generating the energy spike" Eggman said holding the Star Piece in his hand.

"Where did you get that." Tails said.

"I found it on that Monkey friend of yours" Eggman said

(Flashback)

Diddy Kong was swinging around the trees in Silver Valley looking for his friend Dk, he dropped by the Lake to get something to drink, until he saw something shinning in the water he dived in and picked up the Star piece that was resting bellow the water, he was about to come of the lake a huge Machine grabbed and put him inside.

(Flashback End)

"Thanks to Bowser I managed to find out who was DK's friend he was trying to find, and now I can use him to my Advantage as well in case my first plan to beat Sonic and Mario fails." Eggman said

'you won't get away with this" Amy said trying to use her Hammer to break free but it was useless.

* * *

Somewhere in the Distant mountain knuckles and DK were waiting for Sonic and Mario.

"Where are they" Knuckles said to themselves.

Suddenly Sonic and Mario show up,

"Hey there Knuckles, DK" sonic said nonchalantly

'you two are Late" knuckles said

"Yeah well I wanted to enjoy the scenery this planet is pretty cool, it's nice here" Sonic said smelling a Flower.

" I came here to talk some sense into both of you" Mario said

DK went to Mario and Put his hand out pointing at it with his other hand.

"What is it that you want?" Mario said to DK

"Me ad him want the Chaos Emerald and Star piece that you guys Stole or else were going to fight you' Knuckles said

"Relax you two we have all after noon to Duke it out buddy boy" Sonic said to knuckles

"I'm not your buddy smart alike now hand us the Star Piece and Emerald or else" Knuckles said

" Well hate to break to ya but we don't have em." Mario said

"Don't lie to us." Knuckles said

"It seems your brain is slower then your feet" sonic said to Knuckles

This made Knuckles Angry and then he went to attack Sonic, DK went after Mario, Mario was running off into the forest as Dk gave chase. Mario didn't want to hurt his old friend

"Dk listen to me whatever Eggman told you he's lying, I'm not your enemy" Mario said

Dk wasn't listening and out of Anger he picked up a tree and threw it at him.

"MAMA-MIA" Mario said Jumping out of the way. they kept at it which felt like forever, Mario bobbing and weaving as DK was trying to punch or throw things at him, the same with Knuckles and Sonic.

"Go Knuckles, DK smash them to Pieces" Eggman yelled.

"We have to get out of here." Chris said.

"Yeah but how?" Amy said

Tails was just finished opening the main component with a screw driver.

"Good Job tails" Chris said

"Now I just need to find out how this thing is wired" Tails said

"We don't have time for that, step aside tails" Amy said getting her hammer out.

"WAIT AMY DON"T" EVERYONE Yelled.

Amy then smashed the component with her hammer the machine started to go haywire. it broke the rein forced glass that was carrying them.

Mario and Sonic saw the smoke coming from the Distance and now they were heading towards it, Mario took out his feather and became cape Mario to fly there quickly while DK was giving Chase.

"Look what you guys did you wrecked my Robot!" Eggman yelled.

Suddenly sonic came in and knocked the robot down, Mario came in just in time to.

"Eggman give us back our friends" Mario said.

"My robot maybe down but it's ot out" eggman said

The machine then revealed some weapons and started shooting at Mario and Sonic, chris and everyone else ducked back down into the Machine, Before The Machine can do anything else knuckles comes in and breaks one of the guns.

"Back off Eggman this is my fight and I'll fight it My way" Knuckles said.

DK finally shows up and looks at the machine inside he can Diddy Kong along with Mario and Sonics friends as well.

"If your going to fight a clean fight, I guess I;m going to have to have to fight dirty" Eggman said

The machine then flew into the air to the other side of the Lake.

"Plan A didn;t work so I guess I have to go woth plan b, bring me the Chaos emerald and Star Piece or you'll never see your friends again" Eggman said.

"What is this I thought Eggman wanted to Live in Peace." Knuckles said

"Like I;ve been trying to say to my friend Eggman tricked you" Mario said

"That swindler, he lied" Knuckles said grinding his teeth.

"DK had Fire in his eyes and started pounding his chest letting out a battle cry.

"Sonic I know that your weak spot is water so there no way you can get to them unless crossing H20" Eggman said

"That's what you think" sonic said running around the lake.

"And I can fly" Mario said flying over eggman.

"Show offs" Eggman said

Mario then went for the robots leg while sonic took out the other one. bringing the robot down again. they took there friends out of the robot, before it came back up again.

"IM NOT CALLING IT QUIT, YOU SAW ONLY HALF OF WHAT MY ROBOT CAN DO THANKS TO THE STAR PIECE MY ROBOT IS TWO TIME AS STRONG, YOU AND YOUR FRIENDS ARE DOOMED!" Eggman yelled.

Suddenly the robot started to shoot out missiles and rockets everywhere, Mario, Sonic and there friends all hid behind some large rocks.

"Oh no were in trouble" Goombella said.

Suddenly Knuckles and DK got in front of them.

"Don't worry we got this." Knuckles said.

"Okay" sonic said.

Knuckles and Dk Ran to the robot dodging as best they couls when they finally make it to the the robot Knuckles jumps towards Eggman.

YOU LIAR!" Knuckles yelled Bringing down Eggman ad his flying Pod

Dk ran towards Eggman with an angry face.

"Now Now Take it Easy" ggman said nervously.

DK Then Grabbed the flying Pod with Eggman in it and started swinging it around and around and then DK let The pod go throwing it in the air While Eggman Screamed.

Dk Went to help Knuckles Deal with the robot, and with two Good Hits to the top of it, The robot Blew up into Milions of pieces the explosion was so big it blew Knuckles away only for Sonic to help him out.

After everything was dealt with Knuckles gave sonic a smile and started to walk away. DK went to see his Pal Diddy, they both were happy to see each other as they did some sort of special high-five as they were High-fiving each other in different ways, up highs and low highs Etc. Dk then walked to Mario with an apologetic face.

"It's okay DK." Mario said giving him Peace sign.

Dk then Pounded his chest in celebration and he walked off with Diddy on his Back, accompanying Knuckles once again.

amy then walked towards Knuckles.

"I bet you want to apologize to Sonic and Mario for Believing the Lies that Eggman told you, and I also bet you to thank them but your to proud to admit it" Amy said

"ZIP it!" knuckle's yelled.

Amy just gave him a smile. and Knuckles just smiled at everyone back.

"Later" knuckles said

"See you later Knuckle Head you three be safe" Goombella said

As they walked off, Mario spotted something shining in the Debris of the robot.

"It's a Star Piece!" Mario yelled picking it up.

"Thats Perfect that make two Star Pieces, now just four more". Tails said


	15. E Gadds Sorrow

**This is going to be filler Episode that takes place in Episode 6 of Sonic X this is going to be in depth with some of the Mario character's and how there missing there own world. **

Everyone was back in Chucks Lab (The Garage) eating Lunch.

"I have to go to school, so I'm counting on all of you to stay out of sight when my parents show up." Chris said to them.

"No problem Chris" Tails said.

"Don't worry well be out of sight and out of mind" Goombella said.

"you can count on us" Amy said

"It won't be for long my mom and dads visits have to be short because there really busy" chris said

"get going Chris you don't have much time" Chuck said pointing at the Clock.

Chris Quickly ran out ot head for school.

"I'm curious what does Chris's parent do?" Mario said.

"Chris's father, is president of a huge software company, and Chris's mom is a star a famous actress that travels all around the world making movies" Chuck said

" A Movie Star? That sounds awesome." Luigi said

"it must be really tough for Chris not having his parents around all the time." Tails said

"It is." Chuck said sadly.

Professor E Gadd was still examining the Chaos Emerald and the Two Star Pieces that they got.

"Hmm...this is interesting" E Gadd said

"What is it?" Chuck said

E gads takes the Chaos Emerald and one of the Star Pieces.

"Watch this" E gads put them close together and they both shine brightly

"It seems that the Star Pieces are linked to the Chaos Emeralds," E Gadd said.

"What does that mean then?" Tails said

"It means that the Chaos Emerald is sharing power with it and that must mean for all the other pieces as well, Meaning that unless we want Chaos Control to work properly were going to have to have the Cobalt star Whole in order for it to disperse properly" E gadd said

"No biggie, we'll find all of the pieces and Chaos Emeralds and we'll be back in our worlds before you know it." Sonic said giving him a thumbs up.

" I sure hope so" E gadd slumping putting his head down on the desk top with a gloomy cloud over his head.

"E gadd what's wrong" Kolorado said.

"It's just, Chucks equipment this little lab that both of us are working in it reminds me of my old Lab, I miss it so much, all the things that I created, everything that I haven't created yet, is all there just waiting for me, and it stinks" E gadd said

"Your not the only one, I miss all my Archelogical Equipment and artifacts" Kolorado said.

"I miss all my books" Goombella said.

" I miss Princess Toadstool" Mario said

"All of us miss something, and we can't give up no matter what" Tails said

"Yeah I know... I just need to Stretch my old bones for a bit" E Gadd said walking out

"Man he's really down in the dumps" Amy said

"He just needs some time" Mario said

* * *

E-gadd was walking around the city trying to clear his head for a bit. he was looking around the city seeing all these extraordinary buildings and things he haven't seen before.

"Hmm. it seems I have a lot of Ideas on what to do once I get back to the Mushroom Kingdom" E gadd said.

He walked around until he came across Chris's School he noticed a ball flying high in the air he went around and noticed a baseball field with some kids and robot playing baseball. he mananged to head for the bleachers to witness the Game.

One of Chris's friends went to hit the ball, and then the robot caught the ball by flying in the air out in the field.

"wow incredible what a magnificent robot and the children seem to like it as well, Chris what is that" E gadd said

"That's Mr. inteligente our new teacher, he's awesome" Chris said

E-Gadd looked out in the distance and saw something flying towards the Robot, It was Bokkun.

The Children then started to run towards the robot to find out what was going on E gadd joined in as well

" whats going on." One of the students said

"Eggman may do whatever he wishes but I refuse to abandon the students at my charge" Mr. Inteligente said to Bokkun.

"Your the greatest teacher I ever known, I wish every teacher was like you" A female student said.

"Me to." Chris said

"Same here" A student said.

"Ohhh thank you, that's Wonderful" Mr. Inteligente said crying with hearts in his robotic eyes.

"Stop crying and get those children to admire Eggman...Man now I'm crying" Bokkun said with tears in his eyes.

* * *

(Eggman and Bowsers base)

"It seems your plan is failing yet again" Red Koopa said to eggman

"Shut up" Eggman yelled.

"I knew I should've sent Kamek to deal with that thing" Bowser said.

* * *

Back at the school the bell rings and Inteligente tells the Students to head home. Suddenly Eggman shows up in his pod.

"Oh my harddrive it's you" inteligente said.

" I bet you think your smart for disobeying my orders you Traitor well I'll fix you" Eggman said getting his tool belt.

"No please don't disassemble me Chris help me get away." Mr. Intlegente said

"huh but what about what you said a few minutes ago when you swore that you would never abandon us no matter what Eggman did to you?" Chris said

"I really said no matter what?" Inteligente said

"You did" A student said.

"I guess there no way around it then, what was I thinking?" inteligente said.

"You won't lay a finger on this robot if I have anything to say about." E gadd said

"Oh yeah, what can you do Old Man, you don't really believe that sniveling robot would keep it's promise I'm ordering him to keep the student in detention where you'll be forced to respect me?" Eggman said

"No way." chris said

"What a snake" A student said

" is that really true? E gadd said

"Listen robot unless you want to be scrap you'll follow my orders" Eggman said

"Yes sir" Mr. Inteligente said with red eyes.

"I'm not staying I have to get home" Chris said

The robot then Picked Chris up

"Your not going anywhere until Eggman dismisses you" Inteligente said

"Please Inteligente don't do this." E gadd said

"I'm sorry but I must obey the Doctor" inteligente said

* * *

back at Chris's house Chris's Parent were waiting for their son.

"It's been a while since E gadd and Chris came home I'm getting worried I'm going to go search for them" Mario said taking out his Feather.

"Sonic why don't you join him?" Amy said

Sonic came down from the roof and ran off.

"Hey sonic wait up" Mario said turning into Cape Mario and Flying off.

* * *

Back on the baseball field, All the student and E gadd were being kept there.

"uh no matter where Eggman stands he still looks terrible." Chris said

Suddenly a blue flash and runs towards the baseball field and a big gust of wind blows away all the student notebooks. Sonic was then standing on the Flag pole.

"Inteligente Get rid of Sonic and Mario" Eggman said

"Whatever you say" Inteligente said he then opens up a compartment and starts shooting missles at them both, Mario takes out his hammer and starts to hit the Missles away as sonic was running towards the Robot, As sonic was close enough he headbutts right into the robot smashing it into Pieces. Mario and Sonic started to walk towards Eggman.

"Get out of here Eggman, class has been dismissed" Sonic said.

Eggman then jumps back into his pod and flys off.

"Chris you better get back home." sonic said

" I know my parents are waiting" Chris said running off while sonic was right behind him running to.

"that was so cool, Sonic and Mario are Awesome" One of the students said.

Out in the Distant field Mario was right by E Gadd as he was examining the scrap that was left from the teacher robot. he had tears in his eyes.

"E Gadd whats wrong" Mario said

" just seeing this robot like this, just seeing it blown to bits, I sensed good in that robot" E Gadd said picking up some pieces and a the mainframe

"And I think I might be able to bring that "good" back" E gadd said

* * *

Back at Chris's home Chris finally got to meet his Parents and they were having dinner, Tails and amy were looking throught the Window.

"The Thorndykes seem like a nice family" Tails said

"I'm just glad chris and E Gadd are safe at home" amy said

"Yeah...home" tails said looking up

Sonic was on top of the roof looking at the sky as well,

Mean while E-gadd was in the lower part of Chucks Lab getting some stuff together.

"I've been wanting to make something for a while now. okay lets see if I still got it" E-gadd said picking up his tools.

**Well I hoped you liked this episode, and what E-gadd is going to wind up creating is another familiar Mario Character I Won't say who it is but I'll give you a hint: "BACK TO ADVENTURE!"**


	16. Party Hardly

**Hello and welcome back **

**I want give a shout out to Werewolf and Psychic Nature for there kind words recently and I appreciate your support for this story I hope you enjoy this chapter it's the party episode,**

** (Chris's room)**

Now Remember Cream, I need you, Yoshi, and Cheese to stay insidee while I'm gone Okay." Chris said

"Kay" Cream said

"Chao" Cheese said

"Yoshi" Yoshi said

"I'll see you later" Chris said walking out of the room.

when he left all three of them had sad, bored faces.

"I don't want to stay inside I want go Outside and play". Cream said

"Yoshi Yoshi." Yoshi said

" I know." Cream said sadly

Suddenly Cream had a surprised look on her face.

"Look down there" Cream said pointing at some flowers.

"Yoshi?" Yoshi said

"I use to pick flowers all the time for my mom, I would really like to pick some." Cream said

This gave Yoshi an Idea, Yoshi grabbed Cream and he put her on his back While Cheese was on his head and he jumped off the balcony fluttering down to the ground safely.

* * *

Back in Chucks lab Everyone was just relaxing for the time being. Amy and Tails hear Cream, Cheese and Yoshi Outside. They see them Picking some Flowers

"I wonder what there doing." Tails said

" I bet Cream is picking flowers" Amy said

This caught Sonics Attention as he opened up one of his eyes.

"She Knows were suppose to be inside, while Chris is at school why would she pick flowers?...Oh...She probably misses her mom" Tails said

"Of course she does I just wished we could do something to cheer her up." Amy said

Suddenly they heard the door leading downstairs shut.

"Sonic?" Amy said

"Where are you going?" Goombella said

* * *

Mario and Luigi were still undercover as Plumbers, to keep at it, Chuck and Chris purposely mess up the bathroom Piping systems so that they can continue there work. Chris's mom Lindsey, really appreciated there work that she invited them to the Dinner Party that she planned on throwing.

Later that evening Chris came home from school

"I'm home" Chris said

"How was school today Master Christopher?" Mr Tanaka said.

"It was good" Chris said

" Oh Chris Darling your home" Lindsey said giving her son a hug.

"I hope it's okay, but my Teacher Mr. Stewart is coming for a visit and he sounds like a big fan of your Movies" Chris said

"That reminds me what am I going to Wear?" Lindsey said

Suddenly Chuck and E gad were walking down the stairs wearing fancy suits

"I feel sorry for dogs how do they stand it this Collar is killing me" Chuck said

"Now I know what a Chain Chomp feels like." E gadd said

" A what?" chuck said

" I'll explain later." E Gadd said

"Why are you two wearing those Clothes" Chris said

" Mr. Tanaka said we couldn't wear our Lab coats to the Party, the same went for Mario and Luigi and there Overalls so there freshing up upstairs" chuck said

"Can you two tell Sonic and the others to please stay out of sight until Mr. Stewart and my uncle go away" Chris said

" I know that Amy, Tails, Goombella, and Kolorado are up in my room, But I haven't seen Sonic, Yoshi, or Cream and Cheese all day" chuck said

Uhh guys" E gadd said nervously.

They turn around and they see Cream, Cheese, and Yoshi Putting up some Decerations in the living room.

All three of them had Surprised looks on there faces.

"Is something wrong?" Lindsey said walking towards them

All three of them started Waving there arms in front of her to cover her vision.

"what's the Matter with you three?" Lindsey said.

Everythings Okay here mom, Me , E Gadd and Grandpa will handle the Decerations. you better get ready" Chris said Turning her around.

"but there's plenty of time." Lindsey said.

"Yeah but you know hoe time flies when have to put on your make up, right you two" Chris said to Chuck and E Gadd.

"Yeah and don't forget about the food to, that takes a while." Chuck said

"And the guests to arrive to." E Gadd said

"All right." Lindsey said walking away.

Chris ran towards them and quickly

"What are you three doing Cream?" Chris said

Chris Qucikly ducked them behind the couch so Ella couldn't see them while she passed by.

"Cream I asked you and Yoshi to stay in my room so none will spot you." Chris said

"But that room is boring and we only wanted to help you get ready for your Party" Cream said

"Master Chris understands, it was very thoughtful of you three to help us get ready Cream" Tanaka said looking down at them

"Mr. Tanaka you know about these guys?" Chris said

"Of course and I also know that it was you and Master Chuck that was messing with the pipes so that you can keep those two Brothers around as well." Tanaka said

Chris sweat-dropped while scratching the back of his head while Laughing a little.

"Can you please help me and Grandpa keep this a secret for right now?" Chris said

"I Will" Tanaka said

"Thank you... hold on, their gone." Chris said noticing that Cream Cheese and Yoshi Left.

* * *

"Cream, Cheese, Yoshi, I wonder where they wandered off to?" Chris said

Suddenly Mario and Luigi were walking down the hall wearing Green and Red Tuxedos and their Hats.

"Hey Chris whats going on?" Mario said

"Cream, Cheese and Yoshi are somewhere around the house and I can't find them anywhere can you help me? Chris said

"No problem." Mario said

* * *

Cream, cheese and Yoshi were walking down a hall until a delicious scent hit Yoshi's noise it made his mouth water.

"What is it Yoshi?" Cream said

Yoshi traced the scent to the Kitchen, they headed in and noticed a whole bunch of food on the Kitchen Table

"Look at all this food, it smells so good" Cream said

"Chao" cheese said

Yoshi just had his Mouth watering.

"No Yoshi, this is for the Party." Cream said

Yoshi then had a sad and disappointed face.

"We can help" Cream said turning on the blender and Cheese turning on the electrical powered Mixer suddenly Food started splattering all over the place and the three of them ran away in fear, but not before Yoshi snatched all the fruit with his tongue and eating it before Ella came back to the Kitchen.

"Yoshi!" Luigi

Cream!" Mario yelled.

"Cheese!" Chris said

Suddenly they heard a scream coming from the chicken.

"That's Ella." Chris said as the three of them ran to the Kitchen

"Mama-mia what a mess" Mario said

"Are you okay Ella?" Chris said

"Ohh...my dinner is a Disaster." Ella said.

* * *

"That was scary." Cream said

"Chao" Chesse said

"Yoshi" Yoshi said

They then came across an opened door and they Lindsey talking on the phone.

"I know you can't put a hundred million dollar production on a party, I'll leave immediately Goodbye" Lindsey said hanging up the phone.

"Why does it always have to be happen this way? I don't even get to spend time with my little boy, I may be a great actress but I'm terrible mother, Please forgive me Christopher" Lindsey said Crying in her Hands.

Cream, Cheese and Yoshi looked at her with sad faces.

* * *

Back at Chucks Lab Everyone else was relaxing, E-Gadd knocked on the top floor,

"May I have your attention please, I created something that will knock all of your socks off" E gadd said

"Well lets see it." chuck said

"May I introduce you all to this" E gadd said picking up a Suitcase.

Everyone that was their sweat-dropped.

"It's a suit case" Chuck said

"but not just any Suitcase" E gadd said putting it down.

Suddenly the suitcase sprouted legs then eyes and then a mouth.

"BACK TO ADVENTURE!" the Suitcase said

everyone that was there just screamed and were knocked back.

"DID THAT SUITCASE JUST TALK!" Chuck said

" Everyone I would like to introduce to you all to Stuffwell, I made him out of some spare parts from that robot that attacked Chris's school.

"Is that really a good idea?" Amy said

"Don't worry I only took the "Good" Parts." E gadd said

"It's really nice to meet you all, I'll be helping to assist you anyway I can, In case you haven't noticed I am indeed a suit case but I'm fully equipped with other things as well" Stuffwell said

"You really outdone yourself, I don't think I could've made something like this over night." chuck said

" Your a true genius Proffesor E Gadd" Tail said

"oh it was nothing" E gadd said proudly.

Suddenly they heard Chris, Mario and Luigi come up the stairs. trying to Look for Cream, Cheese, and Yoshi.

"What there not here?" chris said

"Weren't they with you?" chuck said

"THERE WAUNDERING AROUND SOMEPLACE AND MR. STEWARD WILL BE HERE ANY MINUTE!" Chris said.

"Calm down Chris we'll find them" Luigi

"Alright We'll Split up evenly and we'll check every inch of the house until we find them" Chuck said.

"OKAY!" Everyone Yelled.

"BACK TO ADVENTURE!" Stuffwell Yelled

"Is that a talking Suitcase?" Chris said confusingly.


	17. Party Hardly Pt2

**(Chris's house)**

Tails, Amy, and Goombella were together, E Gadd was with Chuck and Mario and Luigi were with Chris to meet Mr. Steward when he comes.

"how can it be so hard to find? I though Excavating was hard." Goombella said.

Suddenly the door bell rang, and Mr. Tanaka greeted Mr. Steward who was holding a huge Bouquet of flowers.

"We've been expecting you." Tanaka said

"High come in" Chris said

All of them walk into the Living room.

"Hello Mr. Steward I'm Mario and this is Luigi my Brother." Mario said shaking Mr. Stewards hand

"Well it seems, you two have an "Interesting" taste in color" noticing there Tuxedo.

"Well, when you stick with a style you stay with it" Luigi said.

Mr. steward then notices the Decerations.

"Do you like it mrs Thorndyke isn;t only a great actress but an artist as well" Ella said

"Well it's great I can't wait to tell her my compliments" said.

"I'm sorry but Mrs Thorndyke had to leave immediately for a movie part that she got." Ells said.

"What? no way?" chris said sadly

"Well that's to bad I was really hoping to meet here, I guess I'll give these flowers to you then" Mr Steward said to Ella

"Well thank you Steward I'll put them in some-" Then Everyone heard a loud crash coming from outside.

While Everyone was Distracted, Steward put something behind a Painting.

"What are you doing Mr Steward?" Luigi said

"Mr. Steward quickly did what he did and made an excuse.

"Oh nothing just admiring this amazing Painting" Mr steward said looking at it.

"OOkay" Luigi said walking away.

"(That was a Close one)" Mr. Steward said in his head still looking at the Painting.

Ella checks out the window and see's Egadd and Chuck Outside, chuck was on the Ground while Egadd was helping him up.

" sorry Ella I was leaning out the window, I fell out and knocked the Pots down" Chuck said

"It was just an Accident" E gadd said

"You two better be on your best behavior, Chris's teacher is here" Ell said

Chuck crawled back inside the house from the window to meet him.

Chris then looked at some big curtains and noticed a Green tail sticking out, Chris screamed.

"Why did you scream Chris?" Ella said

"It was nothing" Chris said Nervously.

Behind the curtain, Cream was on the back of Yoshi while holding Cheese, they look out the window and see sonic holding Flowers telling them to head outside, Cream was happy and she told Yoshi to head outside, only for them to walk right into Ella and everyone else.

It surprised everyone except for Steward who was still looking at the painting.

"Are these animals Talking and is that a Dinosaur?" Ella said

"Talking animals what a Joke and a Dinosaur they've been extinct for Millions of years?" Chuck said.

"Yeah that is some joke" Tanaka said

"Thank you for finding my stuffed animal toys, and my Dinosaur Statue, can I have them back now" Chris said

"Toy? Look I heard them talking and there's nothing that's going to convince me otherwise" Ella said

"Pretend that your toys you guys and Yoshi just stand still." Chris said to the three.

Suddenly chris's uncle Sam comes in to Join the party, he then goes on telling these wacky stories kind of annoying everyone.

"There's only one guy who's faster...I never saw anything move that fast but I'll catch up with him someday" Sam said

"Really? what did he look like?" Steward said

"He looked like a blue Hedgehog he even had spikes and" Sam Looks out the Window and sees Sonic Waving at him in a tree.

"THERE HE IS!" Sam yelled

Everyone turns around and see's nothing in the tree.

"didn't you see?" Sam said

"Sorry still admiring this Painting." Steward said.

Everyone else denied seeing Sonic.

Chris then goes on to tell them how his mom left to go and do her job and that it was pretty rude of her to Leave, this upset Cream and she jumped out of his hands.

"Your Wrong, your mom felt really bad that she had to go and she was trying to find you to say goodbye, your lucky, you get to call your mom all the time on the phone, I can't do that." Cream said crying and running out of the living room.

"Yoshi!" Yoshi yelled chasing after her.

"Well I hoped you all enjoyed that, I have been practcing my Ventriloquism act for week now and I'll say so myself I'm not half bad" Tanaka said

"Yeah, me and my Brother will go and get those puppets back for you." Mario said while he was running out along with Luigi.

"This painting is stunning" Steward said

"Cream, Yoshi" Tail, Amy, Goombella yelled running around them chasing.

"wait up! I'm getting to old for this" Kolorado said walking passed everyone.

"Now I'm seeing more of them" Ella said

"Ella you want to dance" chuck said grabbing Ella.

"( Guess I've seen and heard enough) "Steward said in his head.

" Chris I need to get going I have Homework to grade please give your mother my regards and tell her I hope I get to meet her soon" Steward said

"Okay, sorry Mr. Steward" Chris said

Steward along with Sam left in there vehicles.

" glad that's over with" Mario said.

They all walk to back into the living room and seeing Ella Stressed out.

"Chris, would it be okay for Ella to be in on our secret to" Tanaka said

"it would make things easier" Chuck said

"Yeah" Chris said

* * *

After Chris told Ella about them, Cream, Cheese and Yoshi were helping Ella around the Kitchen.

"Now that Ella knows where here we can run around here now" Sonic said.

Chris went back to his room sad

"Chris whats wrong?" Sonic said

" I didn't mean it when I complained about my mom missing the party, but cream got mad I didn;t even think about how she misses her mother, I hope she doesn't stay mad at me" Chris said

"I wouldn't worry about" Sonic said

Cream then comes in and gives Chris a Flower Crown.

" I made this especially for you" Cream said happy

"Really? Thank you Cream." Chris said

Cream then turns towards Yoshi.

"And this is for you Yoshi, for being my first new friend when we came here" Cream said handing him a Flower crown.

Yoshi had tears in his eyes and he gave Cream a hug.

"You see Chris, Cream will only give Flower Crowns to people she really likes a lot, like you." Sonic said to Chris

Yoshi gave Cream a ride on his back towards the Living Room so she can give Ella her Flower Crown.

Everyone then headed to the Living room Cheering and applauding.

**Well I hope that Everyone loved this Heart warming Ending please leave a review**


	18. satellite trouble

** (Eggman and Bowsers Base)**

"So any other "Bright" ideas on how to take over this place" Bowser said

"I don't see you doing anything or coming up with Ideas Lately" Eggman said

"Well lets see what you have planned first." Bowser said

Egg man puts the Cards in his Machine and picks out a Robot.

"So what have you got?" Eggman said

"KAMEK!" Bowser yelled

"Yes Bowser." Kamek said

" I need you to Create something out of that weird wand of yours." Bowser yelled.

"Bowser you know that drains out my magic and I can't do it all the time" Kamek said

"DON'T MAKE EXCUSES JUST DO IT!" Bowser yelled

"well what do you prefer?" Kamek said

"Something that'll help Eggmans Robot do it's Job" Bowser said

"Okay" Kamek said Flying outside

Kamek the See' a Pretty good sized cloud, a beam comes out of Kameks Wand and suddenly the cloud turned Black and it had a twisted Grin and Red Eyes.

Eggman see's it on his Monitor.

"What is a stupid cloud going to do?" Eggman said on the Loud Speaker.

The cloud was mad and it then shot bolts of Lightning everywhere.

"All right, make it stop!" Eggman said.

* * *

**(Chris's House)**

Everyone was in the Living Room, Cream and Cheese were Watching some kind of kids Program while Mario, Luigi, Goombella and Kolorado, Chris and Tails were sitting on the Couch.

Ella and Amy came in with some food For Everyone.

"Lunch Time Everyone" Ella said

They put the food on the living room table, Some spaghetti, some fruit and a couple of pies.

"Now Yoshi remember not to eat it all next time" Amy said

" I think our friend Amy has a knack for baking" Ella said

"Maybe Sonic might want some pie" Amy said

"He can have the Other one" Tails said smacking his lips

"No you don't that pie is for sonic" Amy said Grabbing the pie tails grabbed Flinging him over her and smacking into the T.V causing it to static.

"Tails you broke our T.V that was Our Favorite Program" Cream said crying.

Amy and Yoshi went to comfort her.

"Well that's great now we can't watch any T.V" Goombella said

Sonic came in to wonder what was going on, and then suddenly they heard someone laughing, it was Bokkun and he flew right in. Chris and everyone else dives behind the Couches.

"what the, how did you get in here?" Mario said

"That was disappointing welcome." Bokkun said

" I'll show you a "welcome", I'm getting my Mallet." Luigi said.

"No wait! I'm just the Messenger, here" Bokkun said taking out a small television out of his bag.

When Bokkun turns it on Eggman was on the screen

" Greetings, my little warthog! Sorry if it's being so long since my last message, but I've been such a busy, little bee. Take a look! [Footage of the Super Sweeper Robot sucking up satellites plays on the T.V.]

"THAT THING IS SUCKING UP SATELLITES!" Tails said

"and it's ruining our T.V reception" Tanaka said

"Don't get any ideas Sonic and you to Mario! After all, I'm only having a little fun. So stay out of it if you know what's good for you! As we speak, my E-90 is floating above the stratosphere collecting all matter of space junk so I can make more and more of my ever-so-helpful mechanical friends! Well, what do you say to that?" Egg man said signing off

Bokkun then flew and eft, then the T.V came on again and this time it was Bowser.

"Also here is a little present from me to you two." Bowser said

The T.V then blew up covering our heroes with smoke, as they hear Bokkun laughing in the distance.

"That little." Mario said coughing out smoke.

"Well how are we going to get to the Stratosphere" Tails said

"you could probably use the Tornado make it up there" chris said

"Hmmmm" Tails said

"Come on tails why not I'm game" Sonic said running to the tornado.

"alright I'm game" Tails said

Both Sonic and Tails get into the Tornado and fly out to deal with the robot little did they know there going to have something else getting in there way as well.

* * *

Tail and Sonic finally make it to the Machine a long a tedious Battle took place The Machine started to fire out missles and Lasers everywhere trying to hit them but Tails pilot skills helped them out of the Situation.

"YOU TWO THINK YOUR SO SMART Don't you? SUper Sweeper!" Eggman said

The robot then started to suck them in but tails managed to break free from the suction, The Robot then started to chase them.

"It's to fast!" Tails said

"All right TC Show yourself!" Bowser yelled.

Suddenly A huge cloud Black cloud came out of Nowhere and it formed into A big Puffy Cloud with Red eyes and a Grin.

"What is that?" Tails said

Suddenly the Cloud let out a huge lighting Bolt and it hit the Tornados Wing causing Tails to spin out of control going down.

"I'm losing Control." Tails said trying to bring the Plane back up

It was close call but tails Managed to pull up the plane just in time, and they flew back home knowing that it was a losing battle...for now.

* * *

**(chucks Garage)**

"It appears our foes are more powerful then we thought." chuck said

" This Big Black Cloud came out of nowhere and struck us down the Tornado wasn't fast enough to dodge it or keep up with the Machine." Tails said

"The problem is the Tornado is to slow so what you ought to do is suit it up a little bit" Sonic said

"I could try" Tails said

"Really tails?" Chris said

"Maybe I could use the Chaos Emerald, but there could be a problem. It's all that energy. The Chaos Emerald's got huge amounts of energy. It would only take only a tiny bit to run the Tornado so all that extra energy wouldn't have anywhere to go, and that could be a real big problem." Tails said

"why not use one of the Star Pieces to help balance out the Energy" Mario said

"Even with the Star Piece, that's still to much energy" Tails said

"So what we need, is to find a way to burn off the Emerald and Star Pieces excess energy." chuck said

"Maybe if we install an extra engine that way the energy will have another outlet to pass through" Tails said

"You think that could work?" Chuck said

"If we want to beat doctor Eggman and Bowser it's sure worth giving it a try." Tails said

"But in order to install another engine were going to have to rebuild the plane are you sure you have the know how to do that tails" chucks said

"I've never done anything like this before but I can try." Tails said

"You can do it Tails." Sonic said

"come with me Tails I wanna show you something that might interest you, E Gadd and Stuffwell are already down there right now" Chuck said.

Chuck and Tails go to an Elevator and it brings them down somewhere.

"What is this place?" Tails said

"It's my Secret Laboratory" Chuck said

E gad and Stuffwell were walking around.

"Oh hey tails, isn't this place amazing?" E gadd said

"You knew about this place already?" Tails said

"Yeah it's how I made Stuffwell, but Chuck told me to keep this place a secret to surprise everyone" E gadd said

"Welcome Tails" Stuffwell said

"I think you'll find everything you need for your plane here" Chuck said

"Okay lets get to it." Tails said

Tails went to go and get the plane and the four of them went to work on it. Stuffwell had a built in visual schematic system monitor for the Blueprints in order to show the different Parts of the plane on what they would like if it's fully built. It was going to be long night.


	19. Sattelitte Trouble Pt2

**FINALLY I FIXED MY Computer Problem...for now ,but now I am able to write again, I'll be attending school next week so don't expect a lot of updates, I will try to update as much as possible.  
**

**(**The Next Day)

Everyone was sleeping on the couch in the living room, waiting to see the New Plane, suddenly the T.V Turns on, waking everybody up.

"_Good Morning, it's time for the one and only Doctor Eggman show" Eggman said on the T.V_

"Nope" Mario said getting the remote to change the channel

But no matter what Mario did every channel had the same program.

"_Today's show is brought to you by the Amazing Super Sweeper for a cleaner safer Stratosphere, and now here's Bowser with the weather report_" Eggman said

"_The skies show there is a high chance of huge Lightning storms so I would be careful_" Bowser said smirking.

Mario turns off the Television agitated.

* * *

Everyone then goes outside to see the plane that Tails, E gadd, and Chuck made

"Presenting Tornado X" Tails said

"It looks Amazing!" Luigi said

"Lets see Eggmans Robot deal with this" Mario said

"But what about that huge thunder Cloud though?" Goombella said

" Don't worry thanks to the Extra Star Piece that we have I was able to make a strong lightning resistant shield for the Tornado X" E gadd said

"Yes but still be careful when you around that thing though and don't be a nincompooter" Stuffwell said

"Okay are you ready tails." Sonic said

"Wait sonic I was wondering if I come along with you guys." Sonic said

" But chris you can't theres only two seats" Sonic said

"That reminds me I forgot to tell you I added a couple extra seats" Tails said

"So can I come along." Chris said

"Hmm. Okay just don't get in the way ok" Sonic said

" I want to come along to, you could never have to much help" Mario said

"Alright lets get to it" Tails said

Mario, Tails, Sonic and Chris, got on board of the Tornado x and they flew off.

"Sorry to interrupt you Eggman but there is something flying towards E-90 and it's really fast" Docoe said

"I'll teach them to sneak up on me" eggman said

Eggman then tasks the E 90 and TC to Attack the Tornado, E 90 shot Missile while TC shot Thunder.

"Lets do it" Sonic said

"Here we go" Mario said taking out his Feather.

They both jumped out of the plane, dodging the Missiles and lightning strikes.

"Hey Airhead is that all you got" Sonic said to the CLoud

The Cloud got upset and started to Shoot Lightning at him this gave Mario Enough time throw a few good fire balls at it.

The Cloud then turned to Mario and started to chase him around.

"All right sonic I got this, You take care of that robot" Mario said

"Okey dokey" sonic said Quoting Mario

"Very funny" Mario said.

Sonic was fighting the robot while Mario took care of the the cloud. The Cloud shot lighting after lighting while Mario Dodged.

"( I need to find away to get him off my Tail)" Mario said

Then suddenly he just thought of something, The robot and it's Sweeper ability.

He started to flly towards the Tornado.

"Tails I need you to get the robot to activate it's suction, I have an Idea." Mario said

"You got it" Tails said

Tails got closer to the robot While Mario got the Cloud.

Sonic was now on top of the robot dodging the lasers Tails shot down the weapons.

"All right that's it, Super sweeper go!" Eggman said

The robot then activated the Sweeper and was ready to suck in the Tornado and sonic.

Mario then started to fly toward the Robot with the cloud right behind him.

"NOW!" Mario said

Tails Releases the ring for Sonic to use, Sonic then uses his Spin ball Technique to go right through the top and bottom of the Robots Mouth to Jam it in place.

"OH NO! The sweeper won't stop!" Eggman said

The Sweeper then started to spur out of control, Mario led the cloud close enough for the Dark Cloud to get Sucked in, The Cloud tried all his might to break out of the Suction but it was no use the Cloud was sucked into the Robot and after a few seconds the Robot Exploded in a Huge ball of Lightening destroying the cloud in the Process.

"CURSE YOU MARIO!" Bowser yelled

"CURSE YOU SONIC!" Eggman Yelled.

YEAH" Tails and Chis yelled.

* * *

Back at home sonic came across some kind of cold after being in the Stratosphere.

Ella made him a bowl of nice hot Soup.

"You sure taught Eggman and Bowser a Lesson you two" Chuck said to sonic and Mario

"We'll we couldn't have done it without Tails and Chris" Sonic said

"Yeah they helped a lot" Mario said

"Well lets celebrate, I made Everyone Ice Cream" Amy said

"Wow cool" Sonic said sweat-dropping.


	20. Beach Trouble

Hurry up Kolorado, Were going to be heading for the beach Soon" Goombella said

"I need to finish coating my shell" Kolorado said

"Finally some fun in the sun, remember Isle Delfino?" Luigi said to Mario packing up his bag

" Which reminds me don't forget the sun screen next time" Mario said

"Your never going to forget that are you?" Luigi said

* * *

Back at the Garage everyone

"The Beach sounds absolutely romantic I wish we were going to the opening party there" Amy said

"We'll have lots of fun at the Thorndykes Villa, are you twoready Cheese, Yoshi" cream said

"Chao" Cheese said

"Yoshi" Yoshi said

"Don't worry the plane will take us right there" Tails said

"Be careful Tails and make sure no one sees you" Chris said

"They won't have a problem as long as they stay at the villa" chuck said

" I wish I could hang out with them instead of going to the resort opening." Chris said

I know, but your mother can't make it so she needs you to go in her place. You won't have to stay long, and after, you can join the others at the villa." Chuck said

"That's great. I are you coming Sonic." chris said

You guys go on without me. I'm gonna stay right here." Sonic said

"Huh?" Chris said

Sonic! You mean you're not coming with us?" Amy said

"That's right! Have fun, I've gotta run!" Sonic said

[Sonic runs off.]

That's weird, I wonder why Sonic doesn't want to go to the Emerald Coast with us.' Chris said

It must be because Sonic hates water. He won't go near the ocean because he can't swim" Amy said

"I almost forgot about that" Chris said

Mario, Luigi, Goombella, and Kolorado make it to the Garage.

"Were ready to go" Mario said

"E gadd will you and and Stuffwell be joining us" Luigi said

"No thanks, Me and Chuck have got a lot of things to do in the lab" e gadd said rolling some scrap parts to the Lab

"Well wat are we waiting for lets go" Goombella said

* * *

(The ThornDykes Villa)

Yoshi, Tails, Cream, Cheese, and Amy, Kolorado, and Goombella were in the water having fun While Mario and Luigi were on the Beach Underneath there umbrellas trying to rest with there hats over there eyes catching some shuteye

" I can't believe we haven't been here sooner" Luigi said

" Yeah it feels just like home I wonder how princess Toadstool is doing right now?" Mario said sadly

"Hey bro don't be down in the dumps, you'll see her again." Luigi said

* * *

Amy and Goombella were walking on the beach,

"This place is so lovely, oh I wish Sonic was here" Amy said

"Yeah this place is beautiful, it's nice to finally get out of that house for a while" Goombella said

" So Goombella I have been meaning to ask, do you have a crush on someone?" Amy said

Goombella face turned red.

"you mean like you with Sonic...no not really." Goombella said

"Come on isn't there at least a person you care a lot?" Amy said

"Well-" Goombella was interrupted when a coconut fell on her head.

"YOU STUPID THING!,YOU HURT MY FRIEND!" Amy yelled throwing the Coconut in the ocean

The coconut then hit something that was swimming in the ocean, it developed a lump on it's head and it dived down with Mad eyes.

Amy Helps Goombella up.

"Are you okay?" Amy said

"yeah thanks" Goombella said

Amy hears somebody laughing and she sees a Couple people giving each other some sort of shell Necklace.

"Hmm: Amy said

* * *

Back at the villa amy was making a shell Necklace for Sonic

"I wonder what sonic would say" Amy said

"I think He'll like it" Goombella said

Suddenly there was a huge Explosion that cam from the Resort rea where Chris, Ella and Tanaka was.

"Oh no whats going on over there" Mario said

Quick we have to go over there.

* * *

At the resort there was a big Giant Squid along with some construction robots. Eggman and Bowser were flying in the air right by them.

"GB (Gooper Blooper) start destroying this place" Bowser said

The Big squid started taking boats and started throwing them everywhere. As All the people where running away in fear.

"I'm turning the Emerald coast resort into my kind of Stomping Ground, all right Deconstruction Crew tear those building apart" Egg man said

The Robot Crew then started to take down the whole Resort along with GB wrecking everything by the coast.

" I need to find a way to get Sonic and Mario over here" Chris said

" Your my first guests welcome to Eggman and Bowsers Scream Park where your first vacation here will be your last" Eggman said

"Stand back Chris, I will guard you. As your father's servant, it is my duty to protect you even if it means sacrificing myself. Now it is time for me to turn that squid into Sushi!" Tanaka said in his fighting ttance.

"Just try it Bub!" Bowser said Laughing.

Easy now! [Grabs Mr. Tanaka aside.], you aren't even strong enough to lick a stamp." Ella said to Tanaka.

"Yeah, right now our only hope is Sonic and Mario" Chris said

* * *

Back at the Villa Tails was getting the plane ready while Amy jumped in.

"Quick we got to get going." Mario said

"Ok Bro" Luigi said

They both took out there feathers and turned into Cape Mario and Luigi they Quickly flew by the Tornado.

Back at the destroyed Resort, Eggman was ordering his robots to destroy everything while GB was was doing the Same thing Suddenly sonic came in and took out one of the Building that Eggman was building.

"Sonic your here!" Chris said

"Soni you fell right into my trap, I know you can't swim and so I brought you here close to the sea." Eggman said

"And now we can take Care of you along with Mario when he gets here, GB GET HIM!" Bowser yelled.

The Squid tried to attack Sonic but Sonic was to fast, Sonic then tried to kick the monster but his kick jut bounced off, the Squid then wrapped one of his Tentacles around Sonic and Dunked him into the Ocean.

"Now sonic has a choice he can forfeit the fight or his Life" Eggman said

GB then Raised Sonic back up Again.

"Well how did you like the ocean?" Eggman said

"It's Delightful but a bit to Salty for my taste" Sonic said

"Wise guy, lets see how long you can last under water some more" Bowser said

GB was about to dunk Sonic again, But sonic then started to run back to solid concrete, GB then started to pull Sonic back while Sonic tried to Get out of its Grasp.

"Come on Bowser tell that thing not to Let go!" Eggman yelled.

"KEEP TRYING GB!" Bowser yelled.

The Tornado was now under them.

"Oh no sonic is in trouble!" Amy said

Amy then jumped out of Tornado with her Hammer.

"AMY WAIT" Tails said

"MAMA-MIA" Mario and Luigi said.

Amy had Her hammer and with all of her might, Hit the Tentacle that was holding Sonic, GB Then Let go Of Sonic due to the pian and the Tentacle snapped back right into the Squids face.

"Keep your Tentacles away from my Sonic or you'll be sorry" Amy said

"Thanks Amy" Sonic said

Mario and Luigi then landed infront of the Squid, Mario Took out his fire flower and Became Fire Mario.

"MARIO This time I got you! GB Attack him!" Bowser yelled

Gb then went out to attack Mario but with a few good hits with his Fireballs along with Luigi, The squid became dazed,

"Now Sonic!" Mario yelled.

Tails then Released the ring and Sonic used his Spinball technique to Hit the Squid Dead on, the Impact was so Great the Squid Spouted out Water out of it's mouth sending the squid flying.

"DARN IT!" Mario said

"Where done yet Sonic and Mario" Eggman said as they both flew off.

"Yeah Yeah" Sonic said

"Sonic" Amy said holding the Shell necklace

"I made this for you" Amy said Blushing

The Suddely there was hug Rumble that cause Amy to drop the Bracelet, the Construction robots then formed itno a giant snake like robot, that crushed bracelet under it

"Your bracelet!" Amy said

"I told you we weren't done, now my robot is ready to Strike" Eggman said

"Big deal we'll take it down like the rest of your Junk" Mario said

"JUNK! WHY YOU!" Eggman said

"Your History Mario" Bowser said

"Don;t worry about this Mario I'll take care of it Sonic said.

" YOUR GOING TO PAY NO ONE MESSES WITH ME!" Amy Yelled taking her Hammer out She then used her Hammer to beat down the Robot

"Oh my" Eggman said worried.

"This isn't good" Bowser said

"Perhaps we should go" eggman said

Then Amy was launched by the Robot Towards Eggman and Bowser She then hit Eggman towards the Ocean while Bowser was knocked towards the Ground Where Mario and Sonic were at, Bowser picked himself up only to get punched in the face by Mario bringing him Down Again. Mario then took Bowser by the Tail and started to swing him around and around until Mario Let him go sending him flying in the Sky leaving a tiny Sparkle

"SO LONG-a BOSWER!" Mario yelled

There was then huge Splash in the Ocean.

"Tha was AMY! she's in Trouble!" Chris Yelled

"AMY!" Sonic said Diving into the Water.

"Wait Sonic you can't swim!" Mario said

Amy was Floating down, she opened her eyes and noticed Sonic reaching for her she then closed her eyes Again.

* * *

Later that Amy woke up safe and sound.

Amy, you're awake!" Cream said

Where am I?" Amy said

You're back at Chris's villa. I've brought you here after you were pulled out of the water." Cream sid

"Who brought me?" AMy said

Chris, Mario, Luigi and Tails in the X Tornado." Cream said

Is... Sonic okay?!" Amy said

Yes, but he went back home" Cream said

Oh... The bracelet's gone! I made it just for him, and now it's gone" Amy said

Don't cry" Cream said

It was a good luck bracelet to protect him in the water, but I guess Sonic had good luck anyway." Amy said

I think Sonic's very lucky anyway." Cream said

Everyone was down by the Beach Enjoying the rest of there day. while sonic was staring at the sunset with fixed Shell necklace.

**All right Finally, The next episode I have been wanting to do, It is the Baseball Episode, But Thanks to a fellow follower named Blee7442 I decided to change it into a Different Sport... Tennis! I hope you like the Idea and I will see you guys next time.**


	21. Unfair Ball

**Hello and Welcome back After much thought and thinking I decided to keep the episode a baseball episode, Sorry Blee7442, I will try to put the Tennis Match somewhere in the near future of this story. **

**(Nightime)**

Tails was in his X tornado flying in the sky along with Stuffwell.

"The X tornado seems to be running really well with the Chaos Emerald and Star piece installed, this has to be the smoothest flight I have ever been on" Tails said

"Well E gadd, you and Chuck did a fantastic job making it," Stuffwell said

"Thank you" Tails said

Suddenly the Chaos Emerald and Star Piece start to Shine brightly and Tails starts to lose control of the plane.

"Something is pulling us off Course it's probably a Chaos Emerald or Star piece!" Tails said

Tails almost crashes the plane into baseball stadium but he manages to pull it back up.

"That was close one" Stuffwell said

"We better go down there" Tails said

Tails lands the plane and Stuffwell and Tails walk into the Stadium, once they get inside Tails is amazed to see the stadium,

"This place looks so cool" Tails said

They then see a an old man trying to start up a Lawn Mower.

"Excuse me sir. Mister?" Tails said

"MISTER SIR!" Stuff well yelled.

The old man looks up and see's them both,

"Keep away you two!" The old man said hiding behind the Mower.

"Don't worry Mister Sir we mean you know harm." Stuffwell said

"We were just on my plane and then the Chaos Emerald and Star piece was Glowing and- we won't hurt you" Tails rapidly said nervous.

The old man then came from behind the mower and decided to speak with both of them.

"My name is Albert nice to meet you two" Albert said

* * *

"Well that's quite a story, I would never expect it was you and a talking robot suitcase flying that plane" Albert said

"Technically it was Tails Driving the Plane." Stuffwell said

"Were sorry if we frightened you, I've never seen a stadium like this before the grass looks like it's glowing" Tails said

"Thanks for the compliment. Lots of folks say that turf here in Diamond Stadium is the best in the world, which makes me happy because I've been the groundskeeper in Diamond for 30 years" Albert said

"30 Years?" Tails said

"You bet! Only I'm afraid that today's my last day here at the ol' place. You see, the Diamond's manager who wants to build an indoors stadium with artificial turf so this place is going to be demolished. I'll tell you, leaving this place behind feels like the end of an era. By the way, little fella, did you mention something about an emerald and a Star?" Albert said

"Yeah. [pulls out the Chaos Emerald] See, were looking for an emerald just like this one. It's called a "Chaos Emerald". Tails said

Stuffwell opened up and Tails took out one of the two Star Pieces.

"And this a Piece of a Star Gem Called the Cobalt Star" Stuffwell said

"Would this be the things you two are looking for" Albert said

Albert take out a Chaos Emerald and a Star piece

"You managed to find both of them!" Tails said

"I found the Emerald a couple nights ago by a Dumpster and I found this "thing" on the field just today when I accidentally ran over it with my Lawn mower." Albert said

"Thats Extraordinary " Stuffwell said

Albert and Tails had the four Pieces Close and then all four of the Gems started to Glow Bright and it Launched a large beam In the sky catching everyone's attention in the city, the Two Star pieces then came together and tried to Mend itself, but unfortunately it couldn't.

* * *

Back at Eggman Base Docoe and the Koopa Bros sees the bright light on his monitor

"Doctor Eggman, Bowser you two may want to look at this" Docoe said

"yeah the light is blinding dude" All four of them said taking out some shades and putting them on.

"Where is that coming from?" Eggman said

"It appears to be coming from a Baseball Stadium" Docoe said

"Baseball...I'll be Right back" Bowser said walking away

"A stadium... fascinating" Eggman said

Eggman then takes out a baseball

" I have a feeling that there's an Emerald out in that Diamond" Eggman said

"and getting it will be easy like a home run" Bowser said coming back Holding a spiked Baseball Bat.

* * *

Back at Chris's House Everybody was eating Dinner While Ella was teaching them proper table manners.

"Lets start with the first course which knife and fork do we use?" Ella said

"Uhh these?" amy said picking up a knife and fork.

"Correct" Ella said

Yoshi was about to use his tongue to get some food but Ella smacked it away with a wooden spoon.

"No Yoshi, in this household you need to use your hands and utensils to get your food" Ella said

Yoshi just sighed.

" I don't see why we have to learn this "delicate" Balogna anyway" Sonic said eating an Apple with his hands

"My mom says it's important to learn good manners so we can eat properly" Chris said

"Well I never learned anything about manners and I've been eating my whole life" Sonic said

"And some of us aren't lucky enough to have arms and hands." Goombella said sweat-dropping

" Don't let that bring you down, at least you still have a mouth to eat with." Kolorado said joking.

" Real funny Kolorado." Goombella said.

" That wasn't very "Mannerable" " Mario said eating.

"I wonder where Tails and Stuffwell are at? they should've been here by now" Chuck said

" I'm certain there all right, Stuffwell is a very loyal robot" E gadd said

Suddenly Bokkun flies in wearing a baseball hat and carrying a small television.

"Sorry didn't realize it was dinner time, got a message from Doctor Eggman and Bowser for you guys" Bokkun said

"Not you again, how did you get in here?" Mario yelled

"Someone needs to start locking all the windows and doors in this place." Luigi said to himself Sweat-dropping.

"you need to learn proper manners about not barging in." Tanaka said

" whatever" Bokkun said Turning on the television

_"Good evening, Sonic/Mario. I suggest you take a look out your window" Eggman said_

_"What_ for?" Sonic said

All of them look out the window and see a bright light.

"Mama-mia whats that coming from" Mario said

"That light is coming from a Chaos Emerald" Cream said

"your half right Cream but that's not coming from one Chaos Emerald" Sonic said

"Correct, We both want those Emeralds but why not be good sports about it." Eggman said

"What are you suggesting?" Mario said

Bowser then comes in front of Eggman.

"Mario/Sonic We challenge you and your friends to a good old fashioned game of baseball, It'll be just like old times." Bowser said holding his bat.

"Where?" Sonic said

"At the Diamond Stadium, Winner Takes all, Don't be late, hahahahahaha" Eggman said signing off.

"You guys might be little rusty so how about some practice" Bokkun aid

Bokkun then started to swing baseballs everywhere trying to hit everyone Ella then grabbed by the head.

"you got a decent swing but you keep hitting it foul" Ella said

Mario takes out his Mallet and he then swings it hitting Bokkun out the window.

"Now that's what I call a hole in one" Luigi said

"That's golf, luigi" Mario said sweat dropping

"WE HAVE TO GET TO THAT STADIUM!" Sonic said

Everyone was getting ready Chris, Chuck, E gadd, Tanaka Goombella and Amy were in the car, Cream and Cheese were riding on Yoshi, Mario and Luigi were flying while Sonic was running.

* * *

Back At the Stadium

"What just happened you two" Albert said

"That always happens when Chaos Emeralds are close together and the Star Gem is connected to them, I just hope the wrong person didn't see it" Tails said

"The chance of that happening tails is an 85 percent chance." Stuffwell said

Suddenly Eggman and Bowser come in flying in there copters along with the Koopa Bros and Kamek.

"Well if it isn't my fox flying friend and E gadds inferior robot" Eggman said

"What are you two doing here" Tails said

"We came here to challenge Mario and Sonic to a game of baseball but it looks like they were to Chicken to face us" Bowser said

"Well that's very unsportsman like" Eggman said

"Baseball? What?" tails said

" Well if they won't play ball we still win" Eggman said

A robotic arm and comes out of eggman flying pod and tries to grab the Emerald and Star pieces, Stuffwell quickly puts the star piece that Tails had back inside himself

"Kamek get that Suitcase" Bowser said

Kamek then uses his Magic to Lift Stuffwell up into the air.

"Oh no Stuffwell" Tails said

"Tails help!" Stuffwell said

Kamek then handed Stuffwell to Bowser, he opened him up and took out the two Star Pieces, Eggman took the Emerald and Star Piece that Albert had.

"Now we just need the other one hand over that Emerald if you know whats good for you." Eggman said

"forget it" tails said

"Fine then I'll take it by force" Egg man said

The mechanical hand went for Tails, then suddenly Knuckles come in and destroys It, DK and Diddy went for Bowser and they double punched his Copter so that he would let go of Stuffwell, causing Bowser to drop one of the Star pieces in his hand but he still had the other one. Stuffwell started to fall but Diddy caught him just in time while Dk grabbed the Star Piece.

"Knuckles, DK, Diddy I'm glad to see you guys" Tails said

"Are you guys Alright?" Knuckles said

"Yes we are thank you three" Stuffwell said

"So it's you three again?" Eggman said

"Lets get out of here you guys" Knuckles said

Suddenly a Blue flash came out of Nowhere it was Sonic, along with Everyone else.

"Hey long time no see you three" Sonic said to knuckles DK and Diddy.

"Well if it isn't sonic I was wondering when you and your friends were going to show up so me and Bowser took one of the Emeralds and a couple of those Star pieces, now we can play" Eggman said

"It was about time you showed up Mario" Bowser said

"Just give us back the Emerald and Star pieces" Sonic said

"All in good time, now let me introduce you guys to me and Bowsers Baseball team" Eggman said

Suddenly a huge ship shaped like a baseball cap comes in, Dropping Eggmans baseball robots along with the Koopa Bros, Docoe and Bocoe.

"Man it smelt like Garbage in there" Green K said.

"Maybe it was Docoe and Bocoes smelly Garbage collecting" Orange K said

"WERE NOT GARBAGE ROBOTS!" Docoe and Bocoe said

"You guys can't have a baseball game here you'll ruin the beautiful turf" Tails said

"Now hold on a game of baseball sounds like a perfect Idea I use to be a big baseball fan back in my youth" Chuck said

Ah, so you're Chuck, are you? Well, it's a great pleasure to finally meet you. A ball game must sound most exciting after being cooped up in that laboratory of yours day after day and it seems that your friend E gadd is here as well!" Eggman said

"Yeah I'm here, I maybe old but I still got a swing or to, I'll beat you and and your scrap you call robots" E gadd said

"Says the guy who could only make a robot suitcase." Eggman said

"Oh yeah well-" E gadd was interrupted by tails said

"Hey! I'll let you know that this stadium means a lot to my friend Albert!" Tails said

"Don't worry tails, it's okay, it's going to get demolished anyway" Albert said

"Wait, Albert? as in Albert Butler, I've seen you on television before you were good friends with the Diamonds owner, It quite an honor to play here in the Diamond Stadium-" Chuck said about to cry.

"WILL ALL OF YOU SHUT UP SO WE CAN GET THIS GAME GOING!" Bowser yelled.

"Alright everybody, time for the Chaos Emerald, Cobalt star playoff-"Eggman Pushes Chuck aside

"It's the first annual Eggman Intergalactic Baseball Challenge" Eggman said

"No it's Bowsers Superstar Baseball" Bowser said pushing Eggman aside

"This is sad" knuckles said Sweat dropping along with DK and Diddy

"and Embarrassing " Chris said

* * *

Everyone started to get ready, they all stretch and do warm ups pick which people will be up first, Knuckles refused to play, but after some convincing he joins up.

"are you guys really serious about this you know if Eggman and Bowser wins it means Catasphrophe" Knuckles said

"that's nothing but stinking thinking" Eggman said

"why ruin everyone's fun" chuck said

come on knuckles don't you want to play" amy said

"Don't be Chicken" Cream said

"Chao" Cheese said

"Yoshi" Yoshi said

"Me Chicken?" knuckles said

"come on Knucklehead don't be a party pooper" Goombella said

"I told you not to call me that anymore!" Knuckles yelled

"Perhaps knuckles is to Afraid to play Baseball" Tanaka said

Afraid Im not afraid of anything!" Knuckles said

"Then you'll play?" Sonic said

" ERRRRRGH...ALL RIGHT YOU ASKED FOR IT YOU WANT TO TEAM PLAYER YOU GOT ONE!" knuckles yelled

* * *

"Lets play ball" Docoe said

Chris was the first one up but he easily struck out due to the robot being to fast.

" your out" Docoe said

"How can anyone hit a ball that fast" Chris said

"HA Loser! send the next sucker" Eggman said

Next up it was Luigi

"All right I got this" Luigi said

The robot then strenched it's arm and handed the ball to the catcher.

"Hey that wasn't fair" Luigi said

" what do you want, it's not my fault he has long arms" docoe said

Then it was Amy's turn and wiith some luck she was able to hit it only for Kamek to fly up and catch it.

Now Mario and Sonics team was out on the field, Red K had first base, Amy pitched the ball and the Robot shattered into Pieces

"Oops Sorry" Amy said

Amy pitched Again and Red K Ran out after the the robot hit the ball straight for Tails, he caught it and was ready to Tag Red K only for him to shell spin right around Tails and to get to the other base.

"Safe" Docoe said

"Losing isn't fun" Tails said

Now it was Mario and Sonics team to hit, Knuckles was up to bat and he made an easy home run, Then it was DKs Turn but istead of a bat he was wearing Boxing Glove.

"That Ape doesn't have a bat!" Eggman yelled.

"Theres no rule about that he has to use a bat, I mean your using robots" E gad said

The robot was ready to Pinch, DK was Ready, as the robot Pitched the Ball DK readied his hand and he hit that ball so hard it sent the ball high in the sky leaving a shiny spark,

"Sad to say but that is a home run" Docoe said

DK pounded his chest in victory as he let out cheer.

* * *

The Baseball Game then caught attention of the Media, the Game was now 32 and 35

"We're closing in on them! Now let's give it our best shot! Tanaka!" chuck said

"yes sir" Tanaka said

" I'm putting a pitch-hitter for you it's Goombella" chuck said

"What!?" Goombella said

Goombella was now on the field with a baseball bat as she was trying to hold it with her mouth, One of the The Green Koopa Bros was Pitching only to get a ball every time.

"Ball 4 take your base" Docoe said

"YES" Goombella said running

" GREEN YOU WORTHLESS KOOPA WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Bowser Yelled

* * *

Bowser and Eggmans team was up to bat, Now it was Bowsers Turn, and Mario. Mario threw the Ball so hard it literally ccaught on fire but Bowser still managed to hit the ball and Managed to get a home run.

"Perhaps your flame is dying out Mario" Bowser said

"HMMPH" Mario said

* * *

The Game was now Gathering a crowd with a lot of people on the Bleachers.

"Uh oh, well so much for keeping our identities secret" Luigi said

"Where now one point down this play will determine the game" Chuck said

Chris was now up to bat, he gotten two strikes

Hey, Chris! I know you can get a hit. There's nothing to it, Chris. All you have to do is concentrate" sonic said

" But he's pitching to fast" Chris said

So, he throws a couple of fastballs. You can't let that get you down, pal. Just keep on trying and don't give up. Now, get out there and do your best!" Sonic said

"Okay" Chris said

"if he can manage to hit the ball just once, Mario and Sonic will be able to get Two more points and we'll win, GO CHRIS!" Luigi yelled

"You can do it!" Mario said

The robot pitche the ball and with some very hight luck Chris was able to hit it enough for the robot to run for it.

"Chris Run!" Chuck said

Sonic and Mario was now running through the bases Chris managed to get to First Base so the Robot pitched the the ball to the last base where Mario and sonic were headed Sonic was to fast and Made it to the final base tying the score, and thanks to Marios Natural Jumping ability he jumped over the robot and right onto base Winning the game.

"WE WON!" Everyone said

"I can't believe we lost!" Bowser yelled

"I won't let them make a fool out of me" Eggman said

He then used one of his Robots to Latch onto Sonics head ready to blow, Sonic wasrunning around trying to get it off.

"Sonic! Jump in the Air!" Mario yelled

Sonic jumped into the air, and Mario took out his Mallet.

"Hey Watch it" Sonic said

Mario then Used his Mallet to hit the Robots head off sonic causing it to explode far away from the Stadium

"Thanks Mario your a life saver" Sonic said

Eggman and Bowser were now in there copters

"[Laughs.] You may have beaten musat baseball, but with this shiny new Chaos Emerald and Star Pieces stucked ever-so-safely in our pockets, were the real winners after all! Aren't We?! [Laughs and escapes.]" Eggman said

"I don't think so" Mario said taking out his feather.

"I don't think so" Kamek said taking out his wand and creating a huge smoke screen in front of our heroes letting his King and the Koopa Bros Escape.

"What a dirty Trick." Sonic said

"Now we lost two star pieces and the Chaos Emerald" Amy said

Then Everyone in the Stadium cheered for them.

"wow this feels good" Luigi said

"You said it Bro" Mario said

"Well, we might have lost the Chaos Emerald and Star Pieces, but I think we've learned an important lesson about working together. And I'm sure you'll agree that we'll be even stronger next time we meet Eggman and Bowser" Chuck said

**Well this is it the next Episode will be the Mid Season Finale "The Attack on Eggman's and Bowsers Base" I decided to skip the Rouge episode and go straight to the Base Assault I hope you will enjoy it, and I will be seeing you guys next time.**


	22. The Attack on EggmanBowsers Base Pt 1

**Hell Everyone and welcome to the Mid Season finale of SonicMario x, I hope you enjoy.**

Bowser along with Kamek were headed towards an Explosion that they heard. they then see Eggman covered in smoke.

"what happened" bowser said

"We've gotten Intruders, I believe they were trying to get the Chaos Emerald and Star pieces" Eggman said

"WELL WERE ARE THEY!" Bowser yelled

"they escaped." Eggman said

"KAMEK! YOU AND THE KOOPA BROS CHECK MY SECTION FROM TOP TO BOTTOM MAKE SURE THERES NO OTHER INTRUDERS!" BOWSER" yelled.

"YES SIRE" Kamek said flying off.

* * *

(The Next Day)

(Chris's house)

Cream and Cheese, Kolorado, Goombella and Yoshi were watching some Televison only for there program to be interrupted with an important announcement by the Presidents aid saying there planning to attack Bowser and Eggmans base.

"What there planning to Attack that's crazy" Kolorado said

"We need to tell Mario and the others" Goombella said

They run out towards Chucks Garage/Lab.

* * *

Tails along with Luigi, Chris, Amy and Chris's friend Francis went flying in the X Tornado. While Mario, E gad and the rest stayed.

"Now that Bowser has two of the Star pieces that means we found three of them, were half way done with bringing back the Cobalt star to the way it was" E gadd.

"that means we have to find the Remaining Star pieces before Eggman and Bowser do" Mario said

'MARIO MARIO! you need to hear this" Goombella yelled

"What is it?" Mario said

"The president has just issued an attack on Eggman and Bowsers Base" Goombella yelled

"WHAT?!" Mario said

"According to my calaculations along with Eggmans Robots and Bowsers Fortress Defences they'll be decimated" E gadd said

* * *

Back with Tails in the X tornado they landed in a corn field due to tails located a chaos Emerald or star piece.

"Okay so the Chaos Emerald and star piece are glowing right around here" Tails said

"Alright lets get to digging where are the Shovels?" Luigi said

"Uhh we didn't bring any" Francis said

"That's fine Tails Tornado could dig it up" Amy said

"uhh about that, the tornado doesn't have a digging feature" Tails said sweat-dropping.

"Well are we going to have to use are hands?" Luigi said

"I saw a farmhouse not to far from here, it may have shovels for us to use." Chris said

* * *

While Knuckles went to the Military Hanger. Dk and Diddy went to the cities Harbor to try and hitch ride To Eggman and Bowsers base on a Navy ship.

Dk and Diddy did there best sneaking past Guards and they managed to hide themselves in the lower levels of the ship.

* * *

Has anybody told Sonic yet?" Mario said

"Cream cheese and Yoshi are" Goombella said

Suddenly sonic comes in trying to find Tails.

"wheres Tails?" Sonic said

"Tails along with Chris and Mario's brother went out some time ago" chuck said

"Really odd time for a joy ride" Sonic said

Suddenly they get a call.

"Hello" chuck said answering the phone

"WHAT CHRIS IS IN TROUBLE!" chuck yelled

* * *

Back with Tails and Company, Eggman has arrived with his Giant robot that looked like a huge Fan and it started to blow all of them away.

* * *

back at Eggman/Bowser base, it was being attacked all around by the Military. Docoe and Bocoe were sending out missles while The Koopa Bros, Bowser and Kamek were firing there weapons out of there part of Bowser Fortress.

* * *

"Sonic/Mario, Chris and Tails needs your help at the Tingalin Villa" Chuck said

"Alright Were on it" Sonic said running off.

"Yoshi do you want come along" Mario said

"Yoshi!" Yoshi said tightening his hands

Mario jumps on him and he rides off.

"Be careful you guys" Cream said

**Now theres something I wanted to point out when it came to Mario and Luigi's Power Items.**

**1\. they can only be used for so long and they can't be overused.**

**2\. Mario and Luigi can't take to much damage otherwise the power wither's away.**

**3\. the items power doesn't regenerate, so the damage that Mario and Luigi take while using it stays with the item after and before a Fight.**

**I'm glad I got that information out, stay tuned for the second part where the real battle begins.**


	23. The Attack on EggmanBowsers Base Pt 2

Back at the assault on Eggmans and Bowsers base both jets and ships were firing at it. On one of the Jet missiles Knuckles was hiding in one after hiding in one of the jets. Knuckles used the Missile to head to the Main Island, after he got close enough he clinged onto the Base and started to climb up. mean while Rouge the bat and her Team was trying to get to the Generator room.

Somewhere out at sea DK and Diddy Snuck inside one of the Ships cannons and tucked inside.

"FIRE" The Captian yelled

Suddenly DK and Diddy were both launched out of the cannon like cannonballs straight for the base, knuckles was continuing to climb up the base until a familiar cheer hit his ears he turned his head only to see both DK and Diddy coming straight for him.

"oh great." knuckles said sweat-dropping.

Dk and Diddy Accidently hit Knuckles straight on, breaking them through Eggman's portion of the base. Inside the base, Both DK and Diddy shook off the debris that was on them and DK pounded his chest in triumph while diddy did a backflip they then see Knuckles dazed underneath some Debris, DK picks him up by one of his legs and starts to shake him awake.

"HEY BUB WHAT'S THE BIG DEAL!" Knuckles yelled shark-teethed.

Both DK and Diddy Sweat-dropped while Shrugging.

* * *

Back With Tails and Company the Giant Fan machine kept giving them problems, and with no time to Sonic Along With Mario and Yoshi shows up they knock the Machine down causing the Machine to Blow Eggman away.

"Thanks Big Bro I owe you one" Luigi said

" Thank Sonic and Yoshi to" Mario said

"What are you guys doing here" sonic said

"Well you see tails found one of those Chaos Emeralds here on the field" Luigi said

"OH YEAH" Tails yelled digging with his hands.

"Slow down tails" Sonic said

Suddenly the machine came back online, Chris Jets out the Power ring for Sonic and Sonic Spin dashes right through the Machine shutting it down.

"that was a close one" Mario said

Tails finally dug up the Yellow Chaos Emerald

"Yes" Tails said picking it up

"Tails you shouldn't have" Eggman said Quickly grabbing get out of his Tails hand with his Pods Mechanical arm. he then Quickly flew off.

"Quick after him" Sonic yelled

All of them quickly get into the Plane and they Fly off.

* * *

Back at the Base Eggman was trying to get back while dodging the missiles.

"It's about time you showed up!" Bowser yelled.

"Quick you blabbering and open up" Eggman said waiting for the Entrance to open.

* * *

(Back in the City)

Everyone was looking at the attack on a big Television screen. The news then pointed out another Aircraft Fling towards Eggman and Bowsers Base. Everyone saw Sonic Standing on the nos of the Palne While Mario was flying Over it

"Whats that blue Hedgehog" A bystander said

"Whats that cape wearing Guy" Another one said

"THATS SONIC AND MARIO!" Familiar faces Yelled out.

* * *

Back with Sonic and Mario at the X tornado

'Sonic you go after eggman I'll handle bowser' Mario said

" okay Mario I'll see you later' sonic said

Mario flies on ahead and punches right through Bowsers part of the base. He lands down inside. he sees bowser that was wearing some sort of Exo Skeleton.

"Bowser give back the Star Pieces that you stole" Mario said

"Well if you want them so badly why don't you try and take them back, "Mustache" " Bowser said

Mario went on to attack him using his cape ability, bowser then simply moved out of the way and then punches Mario right in the face.

"EAT FIRE" Bowser said

He then shot out a huge fireball at Mario but he quickly dodged it.

"Mama-mia!" Mario yelled.

"Thanks to Doctor Eggman he made a perfectly good Exo-suit for me and thanks to the Star pieces power I'm now two times as Strong" Bowser yelled.

he quickly ran towards Mario and and uses his fist to hit him right at the ceiling, Mario dropped like a pancake, he then reverted back to his normal self, the Feather then disappeared.

"Alright Bowser I guess I'm going to have to fight Fire with Fire" Mario said taking out his Fire flower.

* * *

Back With Rouge and her team made it to the Generator door they were corned by robots, Suddenly Knuckles DK and Diddy come in to save them smashing the robots to pieces. Dk and Knuckles each punched a robot staright through with there fists while Diddy using his Agility skills evade the bullets hitting the other robots.

"Wow thank you you three are you guys Sonic and Mario's Friends?" Topaz said

"Were not friends and these two are Mario's, why are you guys here" Knuckles said

"Were here to Destroy Eggman and Bowsers Base, in fact were here to sabotage the Generator room that should destroy both Portions" Rouge said

" Don't be ridiculous it'll be impossible" Knuckles said

" We have to try." Topaz said

"You'll fail unless you have me along I can't wait to see the look on Sonics face when he see's it was me that helped beat Eggman that'll mess with his Ego" knuckles said

DK then slapped him across the head,

"HEY WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?" Knuckles said

* * *

They finally make it to the Generator room and the Soldiers start planting the bombs around.

"Alright that's the last charge lets get out of here" Topaz said

Suddenly the Buster doors Shut.

"Oh no were locked in" Topaz said

"Not for long" Rouge said starting to kick it.

"I can't kick through" Rouge said

"Let me handle it Ahhhh" knuckles yelled puching it.

"I didn't even make a dent Errrr" Knuckles said repeatly punching the door.

DK then cracked his knuckles and took a swing at the door but all it did was rock the whole room.

"Is there time to difuse the charges" Topaz said

A soldier shook his head no.

Topaz sunk to her knees,

" Well That's it" topaz said sadly

"Were not giving up yet!" knuckles said

" he's right with the three of us we'll bust through" Rouge said

DK looked down at Diddy that was scared, Dk pounded his chest in determination.

Then all three of them started to punch the Door Repeatedly.

* * *

Back with Mario there throwing fireballs at each other.

"Give it up Mario there no way you can win!" bowser yelled.

Mario picked himself up. he then started to run towards Bowser with both Fire fists he punched Bowser in the face He landed on his belly. Mario then saw the Two Star Pieces that were attached to Bowsers back.

"that was good but not good enough" bowser yelles

Suddenly he gets a a hologram from Kamek.

"What is it now Kamek!" Bowser said

"We need to leave right NOW!" Kamek yelled.

"Why?" Bowser said

The Koopa Bros then appeared in the Hologram.

"THE WHOLE PLACE IS GOING TO BLOW!" All four of them yelled.

"WHAT!" Bowser yelled

"You need to get the underground Cave!" Kamek yelled

Suddenly While Bowser was Distracted Mario Kicked Bowser right in the Back breaking the containment that had the Star Pieces. He grabbed them both in his hand, Mario then turned into a Rainbow color.

"Whats going on?" bowser said

Mario then started to run towards him and he then punches Bowser in the gut sending him to the ground, Mario then jumped up as high as he can and he then Ground pounded Bowser right through the floor sending him down.

"THIS ISN"T OVER!" Bowser yelled falling.

Mario then started running through the base destroying bit by bit, and as he went outside he could see sonic doing the same thing to Eggmans Portion.

* * *

Back with Knuckles and Company they managed to punch through only for Sonic that was flying by to get rid of the door.

"Show off" knuckles said

"WE HAVE TO GET OUT HERE NOW!" Topaz Yelled

All of the Soldiers along with Knuckles, Rouge, DK and Diddy Started to run out.

* * *

Mario then started to run up the wall all the way up to the ceiling he then crashed his way through the ceiling as the Fortress started to crumble, Sonic who was flying right by managed to grab Mario by his hand and they flew away before the Entire Base was Destroyed by a huge Explosion.

* * *

Back in the City Everyone was Cheering to see Both Bases Destroyed.

"Where's Sonic and Mario?" A kid said

"Yeah where are they?" A man said

* * *

Tails started to fly close by, Sonic and Mario came towards them they both landed on the plane to Show them the Emeralds and the Star Pieces.

"SONIC/MARIO" Tails and everyone on the plane said

Sonic let out a huge Cheer, while Mario flashed out a Peace sign,

everyone in the city cheered for the two Heroes that were shown on the Big T.V Screen.

**Well That was it the Mid-Season Finale I hope you enjoyed it, I won't be updating anytime soon due to school but I was glad to make it half way through the First Season, I will see you guys next time.**


	24. LEAVE US ALONE!

**Hello Everyone, Finally I am able to write another chapter, school has been a real pain in my butt, but now that I have free time I'm going to write, also just for a heads up, this upcoming October don't expect a lot of updates for this Story because I will be Working on my Walking Dead Crossover Story, I have made a crossover of the Telltale game Walking dead and the T.V show Walking dead, I have done all the seasons and I am waiting Patiently for Season 5, if your a big fan of the walking dead T.V show and the Telltale game you will like the story. **

in the Presidents office, his secretary Jerome was looking at the Main headlines about the Attack on Eggman and Bowsers Base.

"This is great news, Mr. President, and it couldn't have come at a better time! Now you're sure to be re-elected!" Jerome said

" I don't know about that" The presdent said

"Huh?" Jerome said

" I'm not the real hero of the story. [He points at the newspaper Jerome is holding.] Look closer" The president said

"Huh? [Jerome looks at the newspaper to see Sonic and Mario being featured. He then looks at another newspaper and sees Sonic and Mario at another featured news article. He then looks at another one to see an image of Sonic making a face and Mario flashing a Peace Sign.] SONIC AND MARIO! [Jerome tosses the newspapers aside and grabs a remote control to turn a TV on. The TV screen displays multiple clips of Sonic and Mario before breaking down.] If we don't act fast sir, they'll elect either Sonic or Mario President!" Jerome said.

"Then I'll have to find a real job" The president said.

"We got to do something!" Jerome said

" Just stay calm" The president said

"Ergh, think think! There must be something we can do... Ah, that's it! I know, We'll host a black-tie charity ball in celebration of our recent victory! " Jerome said

"How will that help" The president said.

"We're going to make Sonic and Mario the guests of honor! We'll invite the media, get in a couple of photo-ops, that kind of thing! It'll be all over the papers, all over the cable-news and talk shows: "The President, Mario and Sonic, the dynamic Trio battling together against the forces of oppression"! Once the voters see that You, Mario and Sonic are buddies, your approval ratings will go through the roof, Scratch that through Space! There's no way you can lose, your re-election will be a sure thing! I'll have the staff get started. We'll make sure all the television reporters get personal invitations to the Freedom fray Tent!" Jerome said

* * *

Back at Chris's house Chris gets an invitation for sonic and Mario for a Party,

"OPEN THE DOOR!" Mario yelled.

Chris quickly opens the door for Mario and he runs in closing the door quickly. Mario peeks out the window and sees a couple cars filled with photographers driving by.

"Mama-mia thank you Chris" Mario said panting.

"What's going on Mario?" Chris said

" a lot of people with cameras kept following me, I thought it would be cool roaming around the city now that I am not a fugitive anymore but people kept getting in my way, telling me what is my favorite food and all that stuff" Mario said catching his breath

"well Mario that's what happens when you become famous." Chuck said

" I don't see sonic having to put up with this." Mario said

"That's because he's to fast for them" Chris said

"Man I miss my flying powers" Mario said sweat-dropping.

Mario then Notices chris holding letter.

"what is that?" Mario said

"It's an Envelope from the president, it says that you and Sonic are invited to a Party and that your allowed to bring your friends" chris said

" Come on Bro it'll be fun" Luigi said excited.

"No thank you if there's going to be more of those photographers count me out." Mario said

Sonic then comes running in.

"I'm back, what is that you said about a party?" Sonic said

"The letter said that you and Sonic are invited to aprty want to come?" chris said

"No thanks I'm busy, I promised Helen that I would take her to see some flowers...that reminds me I need to get to her fast, See you guys Later" sonic said Running out

"Well I guess It's just going to be the rest of us then." Chuck said

"I can't wait to see what the party's going to be like" Luigi said

"Luigi could I borrow your Feather?" Mario said

"Sure bro" Luigi said giving it to him.

"Thank you luigi now I'm going to see if I can enjoy the rest of my day." Mario said flying off.


	25. LEAVE US ALONE! Pt 2

**(Mario in the sky)**

Mario was flying around trying to find someplace to catch a break, he notices a soccer field and he see's a boy kicking a ball around, the boy then kicks the ball up into the air and out of the field

"Oh no my ball" The boy said

Mario flying by caught the ball in the air before it got any further. Mario flies down to bring the soccer ball back to the kid, Mario then realizes that it was one of Chris's friends Danny.

" I believe that this is yours" Mario said.

"Thank you Mario" Danny said

"What are you doing out here by yourself?" Mario said

"I was practicing more on my soccer" Danny said

"do you need some help?" Mario said

"you know how to play soccer?" Danny said

"sure" Mario said

"can you play soccer with me?" danny said

"why not I need a break trying to hide from everybody" Mario said

Mario was the guard while Danny was kicking the ball to the goal, Mario blocked all of Danny's ball kicks.

"man you weren't kidding that you were good" danny said

" Me and My brother Luigi always try to play sports as best as we can" Mario said

" Mario I have been meaning to ask what are you doing?" Danny said

"I was invited to a party to meet the president, but I didn't want to suffer through all those photographers." Mario said

"YOU WERE INVITED TO SEE THE PRESIDENT! THATS AWESOME!" Danny said

"Yeah I guess it is." Mario said putting is head down

"Mario do you miss your home?" Danny said

" Yeah I miss the rest of my friends and I'm pretty sure Sonic and the rest miss there homes to" Mario said sadly.

" Don't worry I'm sure all of you will find a way to get back." Danny said

"Thanks." Mario said smiling

* * *

The sun started to go down

"it's getting late I should probably be getting home" Danny said

"do you need a lift" Mario said grabbing his feather.

"Sure Mario that would be cool" Danny said

Mario turned into cape Mario and Danny got onto Marios back piggybacking. and Mario took off.

"WHOAH! THIS IS AWESOME!" Danny yelled.

Mario was flying a helicopters light, was shined on him.

"MARIO YOU ARE COMING WITH US" The Pilot said

While Mario finally made it to danny's house and dropped him off

"Thanks mario" Danny said

"No problem" Mario said

"So are you still planning on going to the party?" Danny said

"Well all of my friends are probably there, and I don't think they would want me to be a stick in the mud for this long, why not, I can't avoid those photographers forever" Mario said

"Hey Mario thanks for helping me Practice" Danny said

" don't mention it" Mario said

As danny walked into his house. Mario flew off.

As he was flying he was then stopped by a bright light on a helicopter, and the thing that was driving it was Sonic and his Friend Helen.

"Hey Mario, long time no see" Sonic said

"hey sonic are you and your friend heading for the party to?" Mario said

"Yeah." Sonic said

"if it's not to much trouble I would like to invite a few other people could we pick them up" Mario said

"Sure" Sonic said

Sonic turns the Helicopter around

* * *

Danny back at his house was telling his Parent about what happened today. How Mario was teaching him some cool tricks for soccer

"Well that was nice of him and I'm glad that that he brought you home safely" Dannys mom said.

"So your friend said he was going to visit the President." Danny's dad said

"Yeah, that must be really awesome" Danny said

Suddenly they hear something outside there house they check outside and see it was a helicopter.

"HEY DANNY, YOU STILL WANT TO MEET THE PRESIDENT!" Mario yelled

" MOM, DAD CAN I GO PLEASE?!" Danny said

"They can come along to if they want" Mario said

"I think that would be delightful!" Danny's mom said

* * *

Back at the Party Everything was dying down much to everyone's disappointment, Yoshi Basically ate all the food while Cream was trying to stop him from eating anymore and saving it for everyone else, Luigi just sweat dropped when a photographer mistaken him for Mario and just turned him away, E gadd along with Stuffwell were just bored along with the rest of there friends Goombella and Kolorado.

when everything seemed hopeless they hear a Helicopter outside, Sonic, Helen, Mario, Danny and His Parents all get out of the helicopter and head inside,

While they went inside the President went over to them.

"It's a pleasure to meet you two Sonic and Mario" The President said letting out his hand

Sonic then gave the President a handshake and in comical way the President shook Mario hand with his other hand

"Right there thats exactly what we need COME ON REPORTERS THIS IS WHAT YOU WANTED!" Jerome said

"He then realizes all the reporter and Phographers all fell asleep waiting for them, much to Jeromes annoyance

Everyone just started Laughing.

"Mama mia Thank Goodness" Mario said sweat dropping.

**I know that it's been a really long time since I updated this story, school has been a real pain lately and I am suffering from a bit of writers block for this story as well, Also as much as I like writing this story, this story isn't my main focus at the moment, in case you didn't know I am currently working on a AMC's TheWalking Dead/Telltale Walking dead Crossover, and with Season 5 right around the corner I will be to heavily focused on that story to work on this one.**

**To Everyone who enjoys this story I appreciate your feedback and reviews, thank you, and I will see you guys next time.**


	26. Authors note

Hello Everyone I know that it's been a while since I updated this story but I have been to busy working on other stories and school. for the time being I am really hoping to continue this story at some point in December, when the first half of Season 5 of the walking dead has finished, Now i want to explain a few things, there have been some stuff that I want to point out for this story and certain Plots I have been thinking of adding here is to what I come up with so far

1\. At the end of Season 1 Both Mario and Sonics world will be mixed together with the Earth world. The Main island that will appear is Yoshis's Island

2\. Smithy from Super Mario RPG will make an Appearance and will be a Major Antagonist.

3\. The Cobalt Stars Origin will be explained.

4\. The Shroobs will be Teaming up with the Metarex in Season 3, and try to take over the Universe.

5\. Rosilina from Super Mario Galaxy will also be part of Season 3,

Those are currently the ideas I have so far. Anyway Thank you for everyone that has been reviewing and I hope write this story again really soon.


	27. Authors Note 2

**Hello Everyone, Man it's been a while since I updated this story, Sorry but I kind of lost interest after a long time of not updating, but I still have a peak of interst for this story, I do plan rewriting this whole story from scratch, I will also be changing as to how Mario's characters ended up where Sonic was as well but the Cobalt Star still plays a vital role in it, I'm also be removing the Koppa Brothers as well, I will also be adding in Bowser Jr, and Kamek will be play a better role, I dont know when I will be doing the rewrite, but thank you all who's favorited the story and liked it and commented it. Catch you Later. **


End file.
